Four Roses
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: The Mercer's are back for Evelyn's funeral. An old friend gives them Evelyn's last message and they ask her for help in avenging their mother. Revenge is a long journey and there are always bumps along the way.
1. Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, the characters, etc. etc. This was just something I decided to do instead of writing up papers one night. Yes I realize it's short but I'm deciding if I'll continue. If anyone likes it it'll continue if not, oh well. Writing helps me relieve stress and stop dreaming about things I shouldn't. Enough about my awkward life and on to the story.**

**Yours Always, Fallen.**

* * *

I swatted at the tear that had fallen down my cheek. Yes just one tear. Something I learned how to do when I was five. Never allow yourself more than one tear, that had been my motto. Even though this funeral really called for more than one tear shed. But it would never come. I knew that for a fact. The casket was lowered into the ground and people started to disperse. It was amazing to see the turnout. Although who wouldn't come to pay their respects to Evelyn Mercer? She was a saint, for Christ sakes. Whoever had killed her was going to pay in more ways then one. I knew I wasn't the only one who shared that thought. In fact I saw four others who let that thought show on their faces.

The Mercer boys. Gods, it had been too long since I'd seen them all together. There they were, Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah and Jack all together just like it used to be. True, Jerry still lived around here, but I hardly ever saw him. The last time they'd all been together that I knew of was two years ago. That hadn't been for fun and games, but for another funeral. My brother's funeral. I looked back at the boys and realized they really weren't boys anymore. They were grown, much to the surprise of anyone who had crossed them. They all made it to adult hood.

There was Bobby. Still with that slicked back hair that I used to make fun of. Bobby was the most outwardly violent of the brothers. Built like a hockey player with the strength of a bear you had to beware when dealing with Bobby. He was an amazing hockey player. Could have gone pro if he had learned to control his anger. But that was Bobby, act first think later. I cringed when I realized I had acted that way around him.

Next to Bobby was Angel. Now there was a face you could never forget. Dark skin and eyes that would make any girl melt. And they usually did. Angel was second in line for the violent department. His fuse was longer than Bobby's but only slightly. Angel was the playboy of the brothers. Yet from what I could tell from rumors, he still visited Sofi, his girl from back in the day, from time to time.

Jerry was another story. He had grown up compared to the others. He was a family man now. I didn't doubt that he still had a temper but I knew he controlled himself and knew where the line was now. He had married his high school sweetie, Camille, and had two little girls. He didn't dress 'homeboy' style but like a father and business man. But you could still feel the presence around him that could knock you flat on your ass.

Then there was Jack. Tallest out of the brothers he looked more like he should have been from New York than Detroit. He had rock star looks. He was about six foot four and had shaggy blond hair that held a permanent ruffle. He was the youngest Mercer and the only one anyone ever attempted to pick on. Of course if Jack didn't beat the shit out of the bully first his brothers would. Jack may not have been as strong or as violent as his brothers but he could hold his own.

Everyone had gone and it was just us left. Jerry had signaled his wife to head home with the girls. The four brothers walked forward and stood around Evelyn's grave in silence. I knew it was time for me to make my move. I just wanted to turn back and head home but I had given Evelyn my word about this. I walked behind them in silence stopping short about a foot behind them. All of their shoulders were slumped and I could feel the world pressing down on their shoulders. Gods Evelyn why did you pick me to do this?

I took a deep breath and stepped forward moving between Bobby and Jack. The brothers quickly turned to see who dared disturb them. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I took the four roses from my hands and gave each brother one.

"From Evelyn." I sighed looking at the blank faces. "She told me to make sure he boys were all here. Make sure they said goodbye the proper way. And above all to remind them that they had to look out for each other the way she always told them to." My voice faltered for a second as I saw all of them looking at the grave with a heartbroken look in their eyes. "And above all to remind you how much she loved you and that she'll always miss you…and…and watch over you."

I saw Jerry's face pale and he placed the rose on top of her grave. "Bye Ma." He hurried off telling the others to meet back at his house.

The three others placed the rose on top of the grave and said their goodbyes. They didn't leave like Jerry did. They waited for each other then turned to me.

Now it was just the four of us. Angel looked over at me looking slightly confused. "How did you know our mother?"

I managed a small smile. "Damn Angel. I don't think I changed that much in two years."

"Lucia? Holy shit." He grabbed me in a one armed hug knocking the wind out of me. He pulled back and looked into my face. "You look good. I mean you looked good last time I saw you but hell…"

I managed a wry smile. "I looked like shit I know. I was a mess. Let's face it you guys didn't stay around long enough to see me when I managed to get things in order."

I saw Angel and Bobby both wince. They only stayed two days after my brother's funeral. Not that I blamed them. They had lives, they couldn't stay around forever. Jack was staring at me guilt all over his face. We both knew he had a good fucking reason for that.

Bobby hugged me next. "Damn little girl, it's not fair this is the way we have to see you. But I can promise we'll be around longer this time." I felt an ache in my chest when he let me go. Damn he reminded me so much of Rob. Then again Bobby and Rob were closer than friends. Rob was the only guy outside of the family Bobby was ever close with. In a way Bobby was the last link to my brother.

Jack stepped forward just looking at me. I think he was waiting for a sign to let me know it was okay to touch me.

Bobby slapped his brother on the back. "Jesus you little fairy. You can give her a goddamn hug."

Jack stepped forward and held me tightly. It was the only time I felt like crying. His mouth was next to my ear and I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry Luce. I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I did." Damnit. His voice could still make me shiver.

I pulled back from him a burning sting in my chest. All I could do was nod. I didn't want to yell at him. Hell I didn't think I could if I tried.

I felt Bobby's hand on my shoulder. "Listen kid, you have somewhere to go for Thanksgiving?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just been me lately." I bit my lip. "I was supposed to spend it with your mom."

Bobby grabbed me with one arm pulling me to his chest and kissed my head. "You're spending it with us. Don't bother trying to argue."

I ran my hands through my hair and stepped back. "I'm still next door so you know where to find me."

I started walking away when I heard Jack call to me. "Luce. Why the roses?"

I turned taking a deep breath. I looked Jack straight in the eyes, something I never thought I'd be able to do again. "She always wanted me to make sure you gave her the proper goodbye. She always said you were her roses. Thorny and tough, but beautiful and delicate." I turned away because I didn't think I could bare the looks they had on their faces.


	2. Lucky Dice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor don't sue.**

**A/N: Thanks to** **caligrl14**** and sadvirtue. I'll keep writing as long as I continue getting reviews. I need more reviews!**

**I have a busy schedual as as much as I love doing this I feel like I'm turning crazy if I write and there are no reviews.**

**R&R**

**Always yours, Fallen**

* * *

As dumb as it was for me to walk home I did just that. It wasn't too far and it was still light out. Plus as bad as Detroit is everyone has enough respect not to mug you as you're coming out a cemetery. Go figure, muggers have standards. I looked at my watch and sighed. Two more hours until work. At least I had the holiday weekend off. For some reason Johnny had been generous to me. Maybe because he knew Evelyn died. Or maybe he realized I was at the bar more than he was, working more shifts than people who'd been there for over seven years. Yeah I was a bartender as Lion's Gate Club. Not a strip club, I still wasn't that far gone. It was just a regular club that made enough money for me to keep my house and lived somewhat comfortable. All I had to do was pour drinks, keep pouring them, and look away while certain 'business' transactions were made. I was good at what I did. I cut people off before there were any brawls. Convinced out of state guys that the most expensive whisky was the best. Of course when they couldn't tell the difference between water and whisky I just poured out the cheap stuff and charged them for the expensive. Saved us time and money and I never got caught. Plus this was only for the out-of-state visitors. I knew better than to con one of Detroit's finest. I liked my breathing habit thank you.

My hand rummaged through my pocket and found my lighter. I didn't smoke but my brother had and I kept his lighter. I get twitchy sometimes and flicking that lighter always calmed me down. It was smooth silver with etching up the sides. Rob had etched on the names of everyone who meant something to him, even put in little memorials. I sat on my front steps taking a look at the surfaced I was so familiar with.

Lily October, our mothers name was on the top of the lighter with a single lily next to it. I was always amazed at the delicacy and precision Rob had. Evelyn Mercer's name was above four names. Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Jack floated beneath Evelyn's name. Each name had a little picture above it. I laughed remember Rob hovering over his lighter with a magnifying glass making sure he got everything just right. Above Bobby there was a small hockey stick. Angel had a pair of handcuffs, which were there for two different reasons. Jerry had a little pair of brass knuckles above his name. Jack had a stick figure of a girl.

"You know I never really thought that looked like you." A husky voice said above me.

"Fuck off Jack." I didn't even bother looking up. Rob had etched a little girl above Jack. Bobby always took it to mean that Jack acted like a little girl but I knew better. Rob had known how much I cared about Jack, and always joked about an arranged marriage so he and Bobby really would be family.

Jack ignored my words and sat next to me. "Luce I wanted to talk to you. Don't try getting rid of me."

I slid a glance in his direction. I didn't want to give him my full attention. Then he'd realize he had my full attention. "Really because I never seemed to need to try to get rid of you. You just left."

"Luce. That's not fair." He placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to look at him. I was still surprised at how strong he was. He was leaner than his brothers but than again who didn't look small compared to the Mercer boys.

I faced him glaring into his eyes. _Shit shit shit. _Those eyes had, on more than one occasion, made me feel like I'd do anything as long as I could continue looking at them. "Not fair? Well la de fucking da, Cracker Jack. I didn't exactly get the fair life here. And as soon as you got the chance you ran like hell out of here." I bit back what else I wanted to say._ And you left me here. Damnit Jack, you didn't take me with you._

Jack stood up waving a finger at me. "Jesus Lucia. You had every chance to get out of here. You could have done something with yourself. Don't blame me just because you're wasting your whole life staying here." He rummaged through his pocket for a cigarette and slipped it between his lips looking at my lighter.

_What I wouldn't give to be that ciggy right now._

_WHAT THE FUCK? Grab a hold of yourself girl._

I yanked the cig from his lips a look of shock spreading over his face. "There are better ways to die moron." I stuffed the cig in my pocket and walked in the house slamming the door behind me.

What that boy did to me was not right. I worked at a bar damnit. I should be used to very attractive guys being inches away from me. Why did I always let this one get to me?

_Because you still love him_

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_But I can't he left._

_He's back._

I shook my head to end my argument with myself. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I unlaced my boots and threw my clothes into the hamper and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and thought about what the Mercers would do. I realized that was a stupid question. I knew exactly what they were going to do. They were going to track down Evelyn's killer. I knew that, they knew that and we all knew the police knew that. I had seen Detective Green talking to Bobby. Damn, it was still hard to believe Green was all grown up and working for the police.

I leaned my head forward letting the water wash away the conditioner and my troubles. I had work to do; I needed to clear my mind. Wonder what the guys were doing to clear their heads. It was too late for them to play hockey. What else were the guys good at? Well they beat the shit out of people, Jack played guitar, they wrestled, and they drank. THEY DRANK.

I jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. "Luce you fuckhead. You really need to realize what's going on. But maybe you'll get lucky. Maybe they'll go to a strip club. Oh god let them go to a strip club."

I ran into the bedroom and tossed around some clothes. Jeans.

_Low rise._

_So?_

_You're hoping he comes. You want him to see._

_That's not a crime._

My lovely uniform top. I sighed at I pulled it over my head. As Johnny said, drunk guys give bigger tips the hotter you looked. A silver paw print hovered over my heart while maximum cleavage could be viewed from the middle. I told myself if the time ever came where Johnny ordered shirts with two paw prints that rested on my breasts I'd quit. Not like Johnny was sleazy but it felt better if I pretended to have standards.

_Double D's, oh la la what will he think of you._

I was seriously starting to believe my conscience was a pervert. No, it was a never ending sexually frustrated teenage girl that's all. Okay so at 21 I wasn't old but I should know better. After working at a bar for 5 years I really should know how frustrated I got while I watched couple after couple come and go. I needed to get a cat or something.

_You need a man._

_I need a dog._

_You need love._

_I can get love from a dog._

_Not the kind of love I was thinking of._

I ran out of the house before I let myself think of anything else.

Of course. Why wouldn't my life be easy? Why wouldn't the gods want to punish me? The Mercer's pulled up stools while I had my back turned. The mirror behind the bar showed the strained looks on their faces. Jerry wasn't there, just Bobby, Jack and Angel.

"Damn can you see the ass on this one?" I heard Bobby's voice say. Okay maybe he wasn't strained. Wonder what girl he had found. I hadn't seen too many lookers so far. Well none that were Bobby's taste.

"Tattoo on her lower back. Damn she looks good." Angel said in a matter of fact tome. "You're closer Jack; can you tell what it is?"

I was searching for more Grey Goose. Damn it where had Johnny hid it all? My nosey side was coming out I wanted to see this girl. Usually Angel's type is loud and Hispanic. And where was little miss Sofi? Had he met up with her yet?

"There's a pair of dice and a shamrock," Jack said. "There are words too but I can't read them they go beneath the jeans."

My eyes widened and I straightened up and turned to face them. I think I managed an impassive face. At least I hope I did. "It says Lucky and it's probably best if you all don't look at me for a few minutes."

Bobby winced and I heard him mutter something that sounded like Rob's baby sister's ass. Angel choked back a swing of beer and turned toward the crowd. Jack stared at me like a deer in the headlights.

"You added to the tattoo." He sounded surprised.

It wasn't worth it to stay cold towards him. That didn't mean I'd forgiven him. It just made things slightly simpler. "Yeah, got two new ones after…a while back too."

I saw him smile when I corrected myself. He knew I wasn't accepting defeat. But he wasn't either.

I was whipping down the bar as Johnny closed the doors. The guys were still inside and he gave me the keys to close up.

Johnny was a good guy and had known Evelyn for longer than anyone. "Luce, I know you got in a fight a while back but watch out for them. You knew Evelyn, these are her boys. They need to wind down and you're the only one I trust watching them, just don't stay too late." He waited a moment before nodding his head. "Enjoy the holiday; drop the keys off in the mailbox next door. Berne will get them to me tomorrow."

With that he walked out leaving me behind with three guys who had just lost their mother and were left in a bar where the liquor was endless. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going to need a drink.

Bobby watched silently as I took out four shot glasses and poured whiskey in each. He took his hand held it in a toast. "To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had."

We rose our glasses and shot them back. Bobby looked at his brother and laughed. "Well what do we know? My little sister thinks he can drink."

Jack held up a stiff middle finger. "I could drink you under the table Bobby boy."

Angel snorted. "Silly white boys think they can out drink each other."

I crossed my arms. "You know Angel that sounds like a challenge."

Angel looked as me with a grin. "Oh I think I hear a challenge." He went though his pocket and found a twenty. "All four of us, first to fall loses it all. Last standing gets the money."

I grinned; oh they obviously forgot who I was. "Oh I'm in, I don't take checks boys."

Bobby shook his head as he took out his money. "Yeah well let's see the money missy. And I expect the real stuff none of that cheap shit."

I grabbed two bottles of Jack Daniels. Well that was only the start, we'd go through more. Even I knew that. I reached to the center of my shirt and pulled a twenty from the front of my bra. Hey it was easier than stuffing money in my pockets. Plus so many people handled me while I moved around anyone could pickpocket.

Jack let out a low whistle. I flipped him the bird and swung myself over the counter. "Ready to lose boys?"

Over an hour later we were on our 5th bottle. I finally said this was the last bottle because if someone didn't pass out we would all die of alcohol poisoning.

Bobby took another shot and slammed the glass down watching Jack refill his glass. "Jackie, Jackie, Jack likes to lick ball sacks."

Jack shook his head shooting back his drink. We were the only two still in a better focused state, although Jack was looking a little blurred. "Jack likes boobs. Jack's got fans. Jack's got lots of fans." He swung an arm around my shoulders and leaned his head against mine. "Lucia's one of Jack's biggest fans."

Bobby laughed and he helped Angel up. "Okay fairy boy. Let's go, we got a lot of shit to do tomorrow. Cooking and all for your little fan there. Thanksgiving and our hockey game."

Jack got up behind me and pulled me next to him. Mmm, he was warm and oh he smelled _yummy_.

Oh yeah I had enough to drink. I leaned over and grabbed the money. It was going to replacing the whiskey we knocked back and go to whatever I needed to bring over tomorrow. Probably my famous hang over remedy. A chocolate milkshake from McDonalds. It's not a joke, it really does work.

We left the cars in the parking lot resolving to get them in the morning. I knew better than to drive and I figured Bobby probably had a warrant on him for something and didn't want to get pulled over for DUI and some cop get lucky and arrest him.

We were getting close to the houses and Bobby and Angel were far ahead of us singing some song that was so off key I wouldn't have been able to guess what it actually was.

Jack and I were walking together and he kept nudging me. "Luce you know what we should have done?"

"Stopped after three bottles?"

"Uh uh." He shook his head like a little kid, expertly ruffling his hair to early morning state. He moved closer to me bringing his head down to my level. His voice grew low and husky. "Body shots."

At that moment his hands were on my waist where the end of my jacket met bare shin. Every part of my body was immediately on fire. Jack still wore those fingerless gloves he used to wear. Damnit he was drawing circles on my waist. I abruptly took my hands off of his chest. When the hell did they get there? I walked forward faster watching as Bobby shut the door behind him. Damn, what was I doing? I wasn't sixteen anymore I didn't do stupid things like this so quickly. My hands closed over something smooth in my pocket. I pulled it all and found the cig I had grabbed from Jack. I leaned against the Mercer's garage as I put it too my lips and went to grab my lighter.

"I thought there were better ways to die." Jack reached over and took the cig from my lips just as I had done to him and stuck it behind his ear.

I crossed my arms. "Well." My mind drew a blank. Shit.

Jack leaned his arms on either side of me and looked shocked. "Why look here I believe Lucia October has lost her train of though. Dare I say I may have rendered her speechless?"

Wouldn't be the first time. I realized that jack had been moving closer to me as he spoke. "Jack…don't."

He lifted on arm and brushed some stray strands of hair out of my face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Luce." His fingers traced the side of my face before tracing down my neck. Shivers went up my spine, and damn him he knew. I always had a weakness when it came to my neck. Touch my leg, rub my thigh, I was fine. Touch my neck and I was gone.

"Jack." I was surprised as the tone of my voice. It was pure lust. Crap, crap, crap.

He moved in closer so that he was pressed up against me. "You know, I think I remember you saying something about anyone who touched your neck." He gently nuzzled my neck. Oh gods help me. "I believe it was, 'Don't touch my neck unless you plan on doing something about it.'" I swallowed hard as his face returned to mine. "Well I plan on doing something about it." His face returned to my neck and I felt butterfly kisses on my neck.

I gasped as I felt teeth bite the side of my neck. Oh gods I was going to lose it if he didn't stop. "Jack." I sounded more urgent this time.

He returned to my face and now pressed my entire body against the garage door. Before I could protest he covered my mouth with his. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip begging for entry. I let him in grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. Oh this was what I had been missing. I felt him nip my lip as he drew back.

He grinned. I think that was what brought me back to reality. I moved out of his arms and slapped him. I ran to my house unlocked the door and slammed it behind me. I slid down the door holding my head in my hands. The worst part was I had wanted that so badly. Also if I had really wanted to hurt him I would have backhanded him. I glanced down as my hands. Every finger was covered by a ring. Damn, I was doing the one thing I promised not to do again. I was going soft. All because Jack Mercer kissed me.


	3. Sweet and Lace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor. Don't sue.**

**I do this because it gets rid of stress and keeps my mind off of things I'd rather ignore.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning wincing. It didn't have a hangover I just happened to remember what happened last night. I fell backwards in my bed looking around. Rob had been gone two years. My mom had been gone longer than that. We didn't grow up with a father. I don't really think about it, it wasn't a major impact on my life. Around here a lot of people didn't have fathers. After mom died it was just me and Rob. He was my big brother. He always watched out for me. When he turned eighteen he stayed in Detroit for two reasons. It was familiar and he could get a job anywhere, I had been the other reason. My mom had died just two months after Rob's eighteenth birthday. Instead of getting sent to Connecticut where we had family I could stay home since Rob was there. Evelyn had even offered to take me in. She had told Rob if he planned to go away to find work like Bobby and Angel had done she'd look after me. Jack was still at home with her and since we went to school together and I Rob and I practically lived at Evelyn's it wouldn't be a problem. But Rob had been Rob. Too proud to take help even though he could have used it. He could have gotten out of here and he'd still be alive. He was killed two years ago while getting out of work. No one knows if it was a targeted hit or he was just a victim of a drive by. I didn't know and I didn't care. Someone killed my brother. The reason why he died wouldn't bring him back. I had my theories but I knew better to investigate. When I got a chance and things had calmed down I'd search. But between my brother getting killed and Evelyn there wasn't going to be anyway to find anything out. There would be extra lock down on underground words. Everyone knew the Mercer boys were back in town and looking for revenge. It you were smart you made yourself scarce and stayed out of the way.

I heard my doorbell ring and huffed. I flung the covers off me as I heard the doorbell continuing. Whoever was at the door was very impatient. I checked the peephole and opened the door. Bobby leaned off the doorbell and pushed pass me closely followed by Angel and Jack. Jack handed me a small chocolate milkshake slowing drinking from his own. I saw both Angel and Bobby had them as well.

"Aww does someone have a widdle hangover?" I laughed in my baby voice.

Angel snorted into his drink. "We were drinking before we got into the bar. Should know better than to keep mixing drinks." He stretched. "Getting too old for this shit."

Bobby shook his head. "We're not too old for anything. Don't forget we're the same age Angel. I just think my head hurts from listening to you and La Vida fucking Loca last night."

Jack snorted. "I think you mean listing to him fucking La Vida Loca."

Angel flipped his brothers up. "Jealous."

I laughed and closed the door. "Sofi's back I see?"

Angel glanced at me. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "I know all. I keep and ear to the ground I hear shit. Although I'm glad to say I didn't hear anything last night." I laughed. "Plus Sofi is the only one of your girls ever referred to as La Vida Loca."

"So we wake you up?" Bobby said, pointing to me.

I looked down. Boxers with little shot glasses on them and a tank top. It could be below twenty and I would still sleep in boxers and a tank. I shrugged then noticed Jack looking at my boxers and smiling. "What?"

"I recognize those." His smile grew bigger.

I looked back down at the boxers and cursed. I had stolen these from Jack one night after he decided to throw me in the snow while I was in my pajamas. My retaliation included knocking him into a snow bank, sending the others after him and stealing clothes to sleep in. I wasn't going to let that bother me; I had stolen those boxers fair and square. "Want them back?"

Jack sat on the couch and shook his head. "Nah they look better on you."

"If you two girls are done with your fashion consulting we have business." Bobby motioned for me to sit. I had two choices. Sit next to Jack or in an armchair. I took the latter and leaned back into the plush back. "What do you need?"

Angel leaned forward. "You just staid you usually keep an ear to the ground. How closely is it there?"

I knew what they were getting at. "Guys you know if I had heard I whisper I would have found you. No one would have ever expected it. From what I've seen from the bar and heard around nothing big has been going on. No new gang or hot shot trying to get into power. Things still run by the same guy, insurance goes through him for protection, same shit as always."

Bobby looked up at me. "Got a name or face?"

I nodded. "Not too sure on the face but I got a name. Victor Sweet."

Angel spoke up. "Any relation to Malcolm Sweet?"

Bobby beat me to the punch. "Malcolm is Victor's uncle. Kid used to go do 'deliveries' for Malcolm. Sent out firebombs and beatings. Plus Malcolm used to love humiliating his little nephew."

I crossed my arms. "Correction. Malcolm _was_ Victor's uncle. Victor sunk Malcolm in the river far as anyone can tell. He owns the streets now."

Jack let out a low whistle. "Damn. Anything else we should know about Sweet?"

I shrugged. "Covered loans for businesses. Your business fell through you paid him back. You didn't pay him back quickly something happens. You know how it goes."

We were all silent for a moment staring at the ground and glancing at each other. They had come to me for help and this was all I could give them. I'd keep my ears open but everything was going to be in lockdown. No whispers were going to surface. Plus what would Sweet have to do with this? Evelyn wouldn't get caught up in that. Plus she was always trying to force money on people who looked like they needed it. She was comfortable enough to get the hell out of here if she had really wanted. But not Evelyn. She had to make sure the fuckups of Detroit were looked after. I mean after all three of the four most hopeless cases sat around me.

I looked back up trying to think of a way to break the silence. "So what should I make for dinner?"

Three blank faces looked back at me. Jack was the first to comprehend. "Oh. Thanksgiving."

Bobby shook his head. "Don't worry about anything. People have been stopping by with so much fucking food we'll all die. All we have to do is cook the bird. And that's after the game this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "I should have known. The Mercer boys on ice."

"It'll end up scarlet." I turned and saw Jerry close my door behind him.

I threw up my hands. "I don't think I've ever felt so fucking popular."

Jerry pointed next door. "No one was home. It's too early for the bar; they would have taken the sticks and called me for the game so that just left here."

I stood up to stretch. "Well I'd kick you out but you'll just force the door open. So if you give me a second to get changed I can make breakfast."

Angel looked up at me. "Food?"

I laughed. "Yes that's what they're calling it now. And don't try making any jokes I think I was the one forced into the kitchen for you guys because Rob nearly set the kitchen on fire if he tried to make popcorn."

Bobby pointed to the stairs. "Get changed woman we're hungry. The most I can manage is coffee."

I slowly inched my way towards the stair case before I felt arms lift me up and I was thrown over Jack's shoulder. "Fuck it! Jack put me down."

He laughed as he ran up the stairs and into my room. He plopped me onto the bed and peered into my closet. "Let's see if you have anymore of my clothes in here. Not that I mind, it's just nice to know what has gone to good use." He shifted through a few things as a watched him. He was dressed like a remembered. A tee-shirt covered by a zip up and topped off with a beat up leather jacket. His jeans were dark, tight at the top and looser below, held up by and old black belt that had silver writing around it. We had gotten a silver pen one day and had written all over it. It was cute how he had never gotten rid of it.

He turned around with a short black dress in his hands. He seemed to be looking more at the dress than trying to show me. It was a lace covered halter dress that ended just below my knees. I hadn't worn it in a long time and completely forgot it was in there. I stood up and took the dress from Jack placing it back in my closet. My hand ran down the fabric feeling its softness. I grabbed a thin sweater and a pair of jeans for my closet and threw them onto my bed. "Jack you should probably go downstairs." My voice was soft and I could feel him watching me.

Jack leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. He looked like he had something else to say but just walked out. He paused at the doorway a hand on the door post. I noticed he still hand his rings. On his thumb, index finger and his ring finger on his right hand. On his left he had a ring on his thumb and middle finger. I don't know why I noticed them or why I was looking at them so closely. I think it was anything to not look at him. He waited another moment and walked out shutting the door softly behind him.

I shut the closet door and quickly got changed. I'd worn that dress twice in front of Jack. Once for prom that we'd gone to together. It had been an amazing night. I shivered as I slipped into my jeans. Jack and I had staggered back into my house later that night and had an amazing night. It was my first time and I could still feel every place he had touched me.

_Get your mind off it girl_.

I slipped my boots back on trying to focus on them. They had the appearance of tying up to the knee but there was a zipper on the side of each boot. Surprisingly these heeled style boots were amazing in the snow. I could walk out of snow and straight into work without having to change my shoes. I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. A soft leather jacket that remained me of summer for some reason. I never figured out the connection, it was just always there. I searched my pockets for keys before remembering I had worn a different jacket the other night. I opened the closet and rummaged though the pockets until I pulled out the keys. I remembered I was still supposed to make breakfast for the guys and slid my jacket off again. My eyes fell on the dress again remembering the second and last time I'd worn the dress. It had been the night after graduation. We'd gone out for dinner with a bunch of friends and Jack told me later that night he was leaving for New York. I don't remember protesting or what else had happened that night. But I do remember the next day that he was gone. I also distinctly remember setting fire to the little graduation bear he had gotten me.

That's how I deal with my life. I set things on fire and I felt a million times better.

_Yeah that's normal._

I took a deep breath and ran down the stairs to where the guys were waiting for food. I lived to serve. I made more eggs than I think I had in years and toasted up a loaf of bread. I stuck to a cup of tea and a muffin. As much food as I made I doubted there would have been a chance for me to grab some of the eggs without my arm being chewed off. I smiled as I watched them devourer what was in front of them. I noticed Jack looking up at me a few times but I ignored it. I'd talk to him later on. Right now I wanted to focus on breakfast and how many injuries I was going to have to mend after they were done with hockey.

* * *

**A/N: I love reviews that make me feel a million times better while I'm writing a bunch of papers for school.**

**Special thanks:**

**XNegAttentionX: thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it and yes, sexy drunk guys are very amusing to write about.**

**Writer By Nature: Thank you. I'll do my best onthe updating.**

**Sadvirtue: Thank you so much. And see if all guys were like that we wouldn't frustrated authors like myself writing about this to pass the time. So we should be thanksful. :)**

**Yes I am very sorry that this is short but I didn't have a lot of time today. I had another paper to write and I have wonderful SAT preps tomorrow. But hey it's better to get up a bunch of chapters than to keep you in suspense, right?**

**R&R I like reviews that make me smile while everyone around me is trying to drive me insane. Including slightly delusional exes.**


	4. Blood and Ice

**Disclaimer: One again I own nothing. Suing will get you nowhere.**

* * *

"You sure you don't want to play?" Jerry waving a stick in front of my face.

I pushed it back and shook my head. "I'm smart enough to know better. Plus who else would be the voice of reason? And I think I'm the only one that can be trusted with mending injuries."

Angel grabbed a beer he had set down in the snow. Snow, nature's refrigerator. "Yeah well just try not to distract Jack so much, don't want to get him killed out there."

I glared at Angel taking his beer before he got a chance to drink it. "Get a grip Angel. I'm not distracting anyone."

Jerry had skated back to his brothers that were watching a group advancing towards them ready for a game against the famous Mercer's. Angel looked behind him and nodded to Bobby that he would be there in a second. "Lucia. Don't mess around. I know Jackie's not gay. Bobby does too he just likes busting him. I also know about him and you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about him and me?"

"Last night. I saw outside the window."

"You were spying on us?" Jeeze that was really comforting.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was looking out the window and saw it." He stretched his arms back getting ready to go play. "You know he was scared shitless to see you. I don't know what happened but you should get it straightened out."

Before I could say anything, he skated away. Crap. Not only did he see us but he knew I was mad. Even Angel would have caught up on the way I tried shaking off Jack all yesterday. I groaned. If Angel told Bobby, it was all over. Bobby would kill us all. I'd be killed for acting like a slut. Jack would be killed for laying a hand on Rob's little sister. Angel would be killed for not telling him immediately and for bringing La Vida Loca into the house. Then he's kill La Vida Loca just for the hell of it.

I watched as Bobby scored a goal and tripped one of the other plays with his stick. The guys played rough. Bobby wasn't the only one that could play but he played hardest. Jerry and Angel skating on either side of some poor unsuspecting kid and bombarded him. I never said the others didn't play hard. Bobby just played hardest. We were kicking ass. There was no way the other team would win but Bobby never showed mercy. I saw Jerry show down and grab into his back pocket.

"Stop touching your ass Jer. I'll start calling you Jack if you keep it up." Bobby slid past him knocking over a guy with a buzz cut.

"It's my phone man!" Jerry spoke quickly and looked anxious about something. He slid his phone back into his pocket and followed Bobby as he slammed the puck into the net. The game was over.

I looked over at the equipment bag, glad I didn't have to take anything out of the first aid. I loved watching hockey. It was aggressive, everyone slamming each other and the excitement rising. I just got nervous when I watched these guys play. I knew them personally and I knew things could get out of hand and someone would end up with a blade in the face. I stretched my arms and was welcomed by ice in the face. Jack had stopped short spraying me with the ice. He had discarded the jacket and he had his zip half undone.

I wiped my face and growled at him. "Nice, real sweet of you."

"Always." He smiled and grabbed a beer by my foot.

"Cracker Jack! My little sister's actually getting better at hockey." Bobby tackled his little brother.

Naturally, it turned into a dog pile and I was at the bottom. "Guys, how about we all get off me?" I struggled pulling my hand from underneath Jack.

He was looking at me smiling. "So, come here often?"

I stuck my tongue out at him; yes I was the queen of maturity. He stuck his tongue out right back at me. I saw the tongue stud I fondly remembered. Okay good thing I didn't think out loud.

"Very funny. Now everyone needs to get up because I've got a beer bottle under me and I think it shattered from the weight of four mammoths on top of me." I squirmed under Jack then thought better of it.

I could hear Jerry's voice above everyone else. He must have been on top. "Did she just call us fat?"

Angel pretended to cry and put on the worst soprano voice I had ever heard. "Oh mah god! Girl called me fat!"

I raised a hand up to hit him but only managed to punch Bobby. "Fuck, Lucia. I didn't say anything. And since when did you get brass knuckles?"

I groaned and leaned my head back. We were not moving anytime soon. They found this funny and I knew Jerry could carry on with this forever. "They're not brass knuckles. They're my rings Bobby. Cheaper than brass knuckles and you're less likely to get arrested for wearing too many rings."

Jack laughed then grunted and Bobby slammed him harder into me. Jack released a hand that had been plastered to my back. "Fuck." I looked over at his arm. One of the bottles shattered and there was a large piece of glass sticking through the sleeve of his zip up. Blood was streaming down coloring the grey fabric. It didn't look serious but still, it had to hurt.

I lifted my head up so I wouldn't scream in Jack's ear. "MEDIC!"

The guys scrambled off and I smiled to myself. I made that up when we had all been younger. If someone was getting killed in what was supposed to be a fair fight it was over. If there was blood at all it was all over and it was time to make sure there was no serious injury.

Jack hadn't moved but shook his head at me. "It's not serious."

"I know that but I was slowly forgetting how to breathe." I let him help me up and took a better look at his arm. I grabbed the piece and quickly extracted it. Jack didn't wince but he made a face at me. I wasn't exactly the gentlest person but Jack didn't need to be babied.

Bobby was pulling off his skates on the bench and sticking them into the bag. He threw the first aid kit over to me. "Mend her up, Luce. We're starting back." With that he swung the bag over his shoulder and walked back up to the street.

I rolled back Jack's sleeve to see the cut more clearly. It was too high up so I had to force him to unzip the sweatshirt all the way. I watched him grin and mentally kicked myself for staring at his body while he took it off. He was still bleeding around where the glass had been but it was slowing down. It wasn't too deep so that was always good. I got the little bottle of peroxide and splashed it on him. It fizzled a little getting rid of anything that might have gotten on the cut. There weren't any Band-Aids in the kit big enough to cover the cut without using at least four. I wrapped gauze around his arm trying to pretend I wasn't tracing the muscles in his arm. I didn't have tape so I just pulled the gauze hard and made a little knot to keep it form unraveling. I began to pull his sleeve back down when I saw some ink on his arm. I lifted the sleeve further and saw a single red rose resting on his arm. I traced the stem and noticed the detail in the petals. I saw three names. Evelyn, Jasmine and Lucia. I looked up at Jack in utter confusion.

He looked back at me and pulled the sleeve down. "We need to talk at some point."

I could feel my eyes widen. "Yeah now would be a good time."

"No." He just shook his head. "Not now we'll talk later. After dinner."

"Jack!" I threw my hands up waiting for my brain to think of something intelligent to say.

"Exactly. You don't know how to respond and I don't know what I should say right now. So it's better if we talk after." Jack slid out of his skates and pulled don his sneakers. He stuffed them in his bag and threw my kit in too.

I was still standing there wasting for my brilliant sarcasm or debating skills to pop back into action. I gave in to defeat and started walking up the street. Damn tattoos confusing me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked into the kitchen still apprehensive about this whole idea. I grabbed hold of Bobby's arm making him face me. Damn, he looked like shit. "Bobby are you sure you want me here? I mean it should just be the four of you. I mean Jerry's here and Camille and the kids are at home. Angel sent Sofi out for the night and I feel like I'm intruding."

Bobby shook his head letting himself smile a bit. "Luce, you're family. Ma wanted you to have Thanksgiving with here and I know why. She didn't want you to spend your holiday alone. We don't want you to either. We're honoring mom's wishes the same. We're making sure you're not alone and we're spending the holidays together like a real family again." He gave me a tight hug and I could almost hear him break. "We're back kiddo. Things are going to be different. We're going to sort this shit out. I'm sorry we weren't around more. For mom and for you."

It hurt to hear him say that. It was true I had cursed them all for leaving me behind but it wasn't their fault. They made the choice to get out of here. It was the right choice. So why didn't I go?

I hugged Bobby harder than I had before. I didn't want him to feel bad for my mistakes. I had been the baby of the group I was lucky they let me hang around with them at all. I had other friends but the guys meant so much to me. My brother was always my entire world. I looked up to him and to his friends so much. They got carried away with me sometimes. Like scaring away a few of the boys who asked me out. I was pretty much the little sister. And instead of one big brother I had five. Five, very violent, very protective big brothers.

I helped set out the dishes and glasses while everyone slipped past me with glasses and over loaded plates of food. We all sat down but there was an empty place at the head of the table. We all glanced at it trying to make sure no one else saw. It was a very empty table without Evelyn.

Bobby bowed his head and we held hands. Bobby was at the opposite end from where Evelyn would have sat. I was to his right standing next to Jack. Jerry was standing across from Jack and Angel was next to him.

Bobby began prayer and I felt his hand and Jack's hand tighten their grip on mine. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

We all whispered amen and sat down passing plates and bowls around. We ate mostly in silence, everyone looking at the chair for a few moments at a time.

I could see Evelyn sitting in her chair looking at me.

"It's okay Lucia, things will be okay. I just need you to be there for my boys. They remember you; you can reach them the same way I did." I watched as she winked at me. "Jackie missed you. You were good for him. He smiled a lot when you were around." She put on a face that held a mix of disappointment and sadness. "Just don't let them get carried away. I know how they are and how badly they want to find out who got me. Don't let them go to far." Her face turned into one of mock sternness. "And don't have sex with Jackie on the couch."

I looked down at my mashed potatoes and felt a tear fall down my cheek. I brought my hand up to wipe it away but Jack saw and brushed it off with his fingertips. I knew I missed him. As much as I tried staying mad at him I knew it wasn't going to work. I waited too long for him to come home.

When dinner was over I stayed to clean up. Jerry headed home while Angel went to go pick up La Vida Loca.

_Note to self: When she gets here remember her name is Sofi. Do not call her La Vida Loca._

Bobby was heading out to go 'check up' on some old friends. In other words he was going to a strip club for a while. Jack was still here helping me with the dishes. He had starting singing and all I did was smile. Bobby was good as hockey, Angel was good at fucking, Jerry was good at the family thing and Jack was a singer. He had gone to New York to start a band. The tattoo on his right forearm proclaimed 'Spares'. He told me it had been the name of his first band, which hadn't lasted as long as he thought. He couldn't bring himself to get it removed so it stayed a memoriam.

I put the last glass in the cupboard and felt Jack come up behind me. "Need help?"

I turned around pretty much into him. "No, but I figured we could talk now." I leaned myself against the counter. Jack was a bit close for me to think entirely straight.

He nodded up and hopped me onto the counter so he had me cornered. "Yes we do."

I waited a few moments staring at him. "Well?"

"Where should I start? I'm bad at explaining myself."

"I know that. How about what happened in New York."

He seemed to like the fact I found somewhere for him to start. "Well New York was busy. It was everything I thought it would be. Hustle and never ending nights. Clubs galore and lots of people looking to form bands. That's when Spares formed. Don't ask about the name, I don't even remember why or who came up with it. We were together for a little over a year then it just stopped working. So I was in bands here and there went through a couple of jobs and landed a pretty decent job teaching guitar." He paused. "That's pretty much it. I know it doesn't sound like much and it really isn't."

I nodded. "What about graduation?"

I saw him hesitate. "What about graduation?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He ran a hand back through his hair and sighed. "I was scared shitless. You meant a lot to me. More than I realized, but I had to get out of here. I was too scared to tell you sooner. If I had told you sooner it would have been too hard for me to leave? What was I going to do? Say goodbye and make you miserable during graduation? No, I didn't want to do that to you."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I barely got the words out.

"Ask you what?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you Jack? If I meant so much to you why didn't you take me with you?"

He looked at me blankly. "You're serious? Lucia, baby, I didn't even know what _I_ was getting into. Why would I bring you down with me? I figured you'd go on to college or something. You always had the potential. You could have done what you wanted." He looked angry. "Why didn't you do something with yourself?"

I bit my lip, my chest was burning. "Why didn't I do something? Let me think Jack. I never had the chance. Every time I turned around someone I knew was dead. I saw everyone dropping and I was scared of leaving." I shook my head. I was shaking, damn. I needed to breathe. I was not going to lose it now. "I had my reasons jack. Just like you. This was home for me." I let out a bitter laugh. "And for some reason I held the stupid idea that you'd come back. I thought-no, not thought-I _hoped_ you'd come back for me. I was praying that you would remember me and come back and get me out of here. I was never afraid with you Jack. I've been trying to distance myself from you for so long. Every time Evelyn talked about you I did my best to change the subject." I held my head in my hands. My chest was pounding with frustration.

Jack got on his knees to look at me. His eyes were green and bright tears. He was crying? Now I felt ten times worse. "Mom told me about you. Every time I called she'd tell me about you. She asked me if I was coming to visit. Always asked me if I had talked to you. I never stopped thinking about you. In New York I saw things that reminded me of you. Everything I wanted you to see. I stopped myself from coming to get you a dozen times. I just kept telling myself it was better this way. That you were going to make something of yourself. You didn't need me dragging you down."

I slid off the counter and kneeled next to him on the floor. I kissed him long and hard. Not a sloppy make out just a good old fashion kiss. But it was better than anything I could imagine. I held either side of his face with my hands. "You're a stupid, stupid man Jackson Mercer." I kissed him again feeling those butterflies in my stomach that appeared every time I kissed him. "Damn."

He leaned his head on mind holding my waist. "What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Jack looked straight into my eyes pulling me closer to him. I could feel his warmth and I felt safe when he held me like that. "I never stopped loving you Lucia. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. And I hope you can forgive and take back this stupid man."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little side note, I fixed a few little things in Chapter 3 I meant to fix before I loaded it. Nothing but just a few reworded sentences and little things, oh and wonderful side notes from Lucia's head.**

**Reviews _and_ Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks to:**

**XNegAttentionX: Yeah this is year two of PSATs getting ready for the wonderful joy of the SATs soon. But thanks for the reviews as always. And yeah I figured I'd put part of the background in.**


	5. Tattoos and Teasing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too Poor don't sue.**

**Well I own Lucia and her lovely mind. Because many of the things in her mind are based off real conversations. Yes I am quite aware I have no life.**

* * *

Jack and I were attempting to watch some movie on TV. Angel had come home with Sofi about an hour ago. They had been a blur running in the door and rushing up the stairs. The banging of Angel's headboard, moaning and screams were too much for me now. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. It had received some damaging scratches from the bottle but no damaging tears.

Jack grabbed my arm trying to stop me. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was going insane. "You are not leaving me here. No one deserves that kind of punishment."

I tapped a finger to my lips as I looked at him. "Oh really? And what will happen when Bobby comes home? You won't be subjected to it alone."

Jack stood up next to me grabbing his own jacket. "You think you're so funny."

"Where are you going?" I crossed my arms going leaning against the front door.

"I'm walking you home." He placed a hand on my back and opened the door allowing me to go first.

"Jack I live next door."

"I know."

"You're not staying with me tonight."

"I know."

"Are we going to talk some more?"

"If that pleases you and doesn't subject me to listening to this than yes."

We walked out the door slowing making our way to my house. I licked my lips slowly feeling tender spots here and there. I hadn't kissed someone like that in a while. It had been too long. I heard Jack make a small noise and turned to look at him. "You okay?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and guided me to the front porch. "Can you not make that face when you like your lips? It's late and you'll break me down easier than normal if you keep that up."

_Oh you are going to use that bit of knowledge to your advantage._

_Can we not make me sound like a slut?_

_You're not a slut. You're just very very horny._

_That's a lot better._

Some day I'd stop having conversations with myself. At least I wasn't speaking out loud. If that ever happened I was going to send myself away.

Jack threw his jacket onto an empty chair and flopped onto my couch. "So what should we talk about?"

I pushed his feet out of the way so I could sit down. "How about tattoos?"

Jack grinned. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"There's a twelve year old living inside you isn't there?"

"Maybe." He laughed and unzipped his sweatshirt. He thought for a second and took off his tee shit.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ The temperature rose about twenty degrees in the room as soon as he took his shirt off. He had tattoos scattered which was sexy enough but then I saw his body. Jack had grown up more since we last had…contact. Back then he was fit but not chiseled. Which I liked, he was hard and flat not a body builder. Now he was built nicely. He still had the same lean figure but I could trace his abs and I nearly started drooling at the sight of his arms. One of my major weaknesses has always been arms. They're important on a guy. If your arms were strong enough to hold me tight when I need them but soft enough to fall asleep in I would fall for you in a heartbeat.

Jack cleared his throat watching me stare. "Like what you see?"

I slowly nodded my head. There was no way in hell I was going to get words out. I had been very deprived. Or maybe it was the knowledge that this guy sitting next to me was willing to do whatever it took to win me over. I slowly opened my mouth and willed myself not to stutter or squeak. "I'll be right back. I just need to get out of this."

I nearly flew up the stairs into my room. I ripped off my clothes and threw open the draws. I found a spaghetti strap tank and low rise pajama bottoms. I checked the mirror to make sure all of my tattoos were easily accessible. Also to make sure I had nothing on me.

"I like the pants. Baby blue and grey stripes, my favorites." Jack leaned in from the doorway to look me up and down.

"How long have you been standing there?" I quickly tugged at my tank, and then realized it was too short to be tugged without showing off all I had.

He walked forward tracing the strap if my tank top. "Not long. I came up when you were checking your tattoos."

I led the way out of my room and back downstairs where we had been sitting. I wasn't comfortable with him in my room. Especially with the amount of clothing we had on. That was just begging for trouble. We sat back down on the couch. He was still spread across it while I took my seat moving his feet so I could curl up on the opposite end. "So going to tell me about the rose?"

Jack used his elbows to straighten himself up so he could look at his arm. The rose was just below his left shoulder. I still couldn't believe I hadn't seen it when I had cleaned the cut. Then I remembered he had been wearing a tee-shirt at the time. The cut was slightly to the side of the stem but I wasn't focusing on that.

Jack rubbed his arm taking a moment to think. "It's a memorial tattoo. For every woman that was in my life that changed me. Ma's there because she was the first person who ever showed me kindness. She took me in from the shitty life I had and let me start over." He was quiet, staring at the petal that had her name.

I leaned forward tracing my finger along the petals. I moved from Evelyn's petals to Jasmine's. "Who is she?"

Jack watched as I continued tracing the petals. "I think she was my mother." He said mother as if it was a foreign word.

I looked at him in question. "What do you mean, you think?"

He sighed. "I don't know anything about her. All I ever found out was there had been a small file on me when I was in the system. Someone had gotten hold of my birth certificate, but it had disappeared. All my file had was that I was born in Detroit. And they had written down the name of the woman who had brought me in, Jasmine. If it was the same woman than I have a lot to thank her for, but a lot to blame her for." He was quiet for a few moments. "I got into the system when I was young. I guess I was about three at the time. But I don't remember any of it. This was all related back to me when I was old enough to ask questions. Some hooker brought me in and said she had found me next to some dead woman. The hooker's name was Jasmine and she told them she didn't trust a kid like me out on that street." He looked up at me; there was pain in his eyes. "She got me off of the streets and I can thank her for that, but she also put me in the system. I went through a lot of shit Lucia. Stuff no kid should ever have to go through. It was a long time before I got to Ma. Things could have turned out worse, so as much as I want to hate her I have to thank Jasmine. Whether she was my mother or not she was a bit of a guardian angel for me."

I nodded and moved my finger to the last petal. Lucia. My finger was hardly touching his skin but he lifted his hand to cover mine. "It's for you."

I shook my head in confusion. "Why me?"

He gently touched the side of my face with his hand. "Because you found me when I didn't know where I was. My life has been through so many twists and turns I never knew where I was going. You were the only constant thing in my life. I loved you then and I love you know. It's just different this time around."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know what it's like to not have you around. I know what it's like to lose you."

I crawled over his legs to get closer to him. I ended up arranging myself so that I was straddling his legs inches from his waist. That would have been a little too close. I gently kissed his lips and drew back. "Does that mean you're not going to go for a while?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Heat was radiating off his body and I felt like I was wrapped around in blankets. "I will never go away without you again. I can't do that. Now that I have you back, I am not letting you go."

I smiled at him. "And what exactly makes you think you have me back?"

He was taken aback for a second before he saw my smile spreading. "Oh, what do I have to do to have you back in my life then?"

"Ask me."

"Just ask?" He sounded suspicious.

"Well. You have to ask in the right way." I crossed my arms. "If you say it wrong you could very possibly ruin it all."

"Oh well in that case," Jack smiled wide and I realized what he was going to do. Before I could stop him he had flipped me backward so that I was pinned to the couch. Thankfully I had managed to straighten my legs out or else I probably would have ended face first on the floor. His face loomed over mine as he held my arms over my head. "Lucia October, will you come back into my life?"

I put on a face of mock contemplation. "Well Jackson Mercer, what role am I in your life? Am I a secret girl you don't tell anyone about?" I watched as he closed his eyes and groaned. I didn't plan on making this easy for him. At all.

"You are very difficult." He smiled down at me. "Will you-I can't believe I'm saying this. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aww how cute. I thought you were just going to ask me out not just ask to be your girlfriend." I leaned my face up to his. "The answer is yes."

Jack leaned his face down and kissed me. This was very different from before. I could actually feel my toes curling. Jack's hands released mine and found places at my waist drawing little circles into my skin. He had lowered himself onto his elbows and I could feel the evenness of his weight on every inch of my body. My tongue caressed the barbell in his tongue and I heard him moan in the back of his throat. He released from my mouth and I let out a small whimper. Through slitted eyes I looked at him. His eyes were half open looking down at me. His lips hovered inches from my mouth then took a new place at the corner of my mouth trailing little kisses to my neck. He found the soft spot on my neck and gently bit it. Thousands of sparks went through my body as I arched myself into him. My hands found his chest and traced out every line of his body. They moved lower until I ran a finger lightly over his stomach.

Jack was kissing his way back up to my lips, speaking between every kiss. "You. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Do. To. Me."

I nipped playfully at his lip while my hand moved dangerously lower. My finger met with the top of his jeans and slowly made its way to the top of his boxers. I let it rest there for a moment then traced back up his chest.

He took his mouth off mine hovering over me. His eyes had grown to a darker green. I knew that look. "That's called teasing." His voice was lower than it had been and was considerably huskier. His every word caressed my skin. "Teasing isn't very fair. If you want to play dirty, we can play dirty." With that he grabbed be by my wrists and held them over my head while his trailed kissed down the front of my shirt.

"Jack," I breathed his name out. Damn him. I wanted to touch him, to feel him.

His lips kissed me where the top of my breasts met the top of the tank top. Then he slowly and deliberately ran his tongue along the top. I bit down on my lip hard, suppressing the moan inside me. I struggled to release my hands but his grip was firm. "Jack." I whispered his name more urgently this time.

He brushed his lips against mine and straightened up. He released my hands and sat normally. I could see the smile play across his lips and his chest was rising and falling too quickly to pull off the normal look.

Yeah he wasn't getting off that easily. Avoiding his eye I gracefully got off the couch, silently congratulating my legs for not melting, and swayed my hips and I made my way into the kitchen. I knew Jack and I knew if he saw me walking he was going to follow me like a little puppy. Sure enough as soon as I opened the cabinet I could hear him behind me.

I turned to him and pointed to the cabinet. "Jack I need your height for a second."

He smirked and walked in front of me looking into the cabinet. "What did you need?"

I stood on my tiptoes and circled my arms around his waist. I bit his earlobe and whispered, "A diversion."

He shut the cabinet and turned in my arms looking surprised. "What?"

I placed my arms on his shoulders and pushed him up against the cabinet. My lips went down his neck and traced his collarbone. I felt him shiver beneath me and mentally congratulated myself for remembering one of his major weak points.

I was sucking on his neck when I heard him draw a deep breath. "Fuck it." His hands grabbed me right beneath my ass and lifted me to his chest. He turned me around so that now my back was pressed against the cabinet door. My legs wrapped around his waist and I knew he was slowly losing control. One arm held me steady while the other slowly crept beneath my shirt. His fingers traced the outline of my bra and slowly moved upward to undo the clasp in the front.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" We both froze. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw the person standing in my kitchen doorway.

* * *

**A/N: My live is a never ending violent circle of intolerable cruelty.**

**In other words my head hurts. And now I will thank the people that make me smile because you have no idea how wonderful I feel every time I read a review someone leaves me. Seriously, If you like brightening my day leave me a message. Flames in the past have even made me smile because the way I think of it you took the time to read my story and even if you didn't like it, I controlled your mind for a few minutes.**

**Anyway special thanks to:**

**XNegAttentionX: Thanks for all the support. Yes I love the way Lucia's mind is too.**

**Sadvirtue: Thanks for reading, and yes PSATS will always be evil and they are quiet useless. I want those 3 hours of my life back.**

**Roadv91: Thank you for reading; I am trying to keep a steady update. So far I've had an update every day. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that one up but I'm pretty sure if I don't say in my every day pattern there will be an update every other day**


	6. Forgiving and Gasoline

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own anything but my own characters. And a toothbrush. But that's about it.**

* * *

Recap:

_His fingers traced the outline of my bra and slowly moved upward to undo the clasp in the front._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" We both froze. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw the person standing in my kitchen doorway._

* * *

_Oh shit._

"Fucking answer me! What the fuck is going on." Bobby slammed his fist into the side of the wall walking into the kitchen.

Jack had set me down and was covering me from his brother. "Bobby, relax."

"RELAX? What the fuck Jack? How should I relax when I walk in here and you're practically fucking in the kitchen?"

I moved in front of Jack extracting my arm from his hand as he tried pulling me back. "Christ Bobby what do you care? We all know Jack's not gay, it's not like he's fucking a different girl every night, what's the big deal?"

Bobby turned a chair from the table over making it spin on the ground nearly knocking another over. "He can't fucking touch you. You're not getting involved with a Mercer especially not Jack."

Now it was my turn. I picked up a glass and threw it at the wall inches form his head. "Why Bobby? Because you feel like you have to protect me because you're loyal to Rob? That can't be it because he's not here. My brother is dead Bobby and nothing anyone does is going to change that. Do you not want me to be happy? I don't know about that because you have always told me that I need to stop worrying about things because I shouldn't have to deal with that. Or is it just because I wouldn't fucking sleep with you?"

We were all silent for a moment. I saw Jack clench his jaw as he looked at his brother. "Tell me it's not about that Bobby."

I crossed my arms and thought back to that night. It was after my brother's funeral and I had gotten drunk out of my mind. So drunk I wasn't even cursing out the guys anymore for leavening and not taking my brother and me. The night's just a blur but Jerry had told me about it the next day. I had been talking with Bobby in one of the back rooms. One thing had led to another and he was trying to undress me. I kept saying, "No, where's Jack?" But Bobby had gotten drunk more than any of us; he wouldn't hear anything he didn't want to. Angel heard a lamp shatter and hurried into the room while Bobby was still trying to get my clothes off. I didn't remember anything about it the next day. I went to ask Angel or anyone what had happened and how I ended up in my room with my shirt ripped. Evelyn had answered the door and told me the boys had left the night before. I headed over to Jerry's and he told me what had happened. He was the only one who knew Jack and I had been together at one point and that was why I called for him. Thankfully he'd never told anyone. I never brought it up with Bobby because from what I heard Jack and Angel had beaten his drunken ass to a pulp.

Bobby leaned back. "No it's not about that. I was fucking drunk. I didn't mean anything that happened. Jackie, I'm not going to let you hurt her. You will and I don't want to kill you because you're my brother. You and Lucia are two totally different people. If you two do anything you're going to regret it because it's going to change your relationship. You're not going to see each other the same way anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Bobby stop reading advice columns. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself thank you. And I know for a fact it wouldn't change our relationship."

Bobby laughed bitterly. "Yeah? How's that?"

"Because," Jack stepped forward raising his hands. "We've done it before."

Bobby leapt at his brother and they ended up on the floor beating the shit out of each other. I knew better than to try grabbing one of them. I grabbed the phone and screamed at Angel to get over here. A minute later Angel appeared through the doors in jeans and boots. Glad to know he could pull himself away from Sofi fast enough.

He looked at me before even touching his brothers. They had rolled their way into the living room by now. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Bobby caught Jack and I making out in the kitchen. Then he flipped out and Jack kinda told him we've already been together so it isn't going to ruin our friendship blah blah blah."

Angel stared at me. "You're kidding."

"Afraid not." I heard a pop and a scream and Angel and I both jumped down drawing the two apart. Angel threw Bobby onto the loveseat and sat on him so he couldn't move. He was bleeding freely through the nose and had marks across his face from where Jack's rings had made contact. I had pulled Jack onto the couch. He had a bruise forming below his eye and he was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Angel grab my kit for Bobby. Nothing looks serious but probably should clean him up." I gently touched Jack's arm and he swore loudly. "Grab me a towel too. I need something for Jack to bite on. His shoulder's dislocated."

Angel pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and forced it into Bobby's hand. He tried to get up for the rest but Bobby made and attempt to get a Jack and he sat down. I knew I couldn't leave Jack because he'd do the same no matter how much pain he was in.

Bobby was swearing beneath Angel. "The fairy don't need a towel let him grit it on his own."

"He could end up biting his tongue off asshole. Fuck it." I pulled my tank over my head twisting it and shoving it in Jack's mouth. I straddled his waist and placed my left arm on his right shoulder. With my right arm I grabbed his left tightly. I gently kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry baby. This is going to hurt."

I yanked the arm hard and heard it go back into place. Jack bit down hard on the tank. If it hadn't been there I just imagined his chopping down and giving his lip a self made piercing.

We sat in silence for around five minutes. Jack's breathing returned to normal and he handed me the shirt he had disregarded before to cover myself up. I slipped it on and let him wrap his arm around me. His shirt smelled just like him and between the shirt and the warmth of his arms I felt safe. Extremely guilty for starting this much trouble, but safe none the less.

Angel sat down next to Bobby but was ready to tackle him at the same time. "Fuck man, we can't start this. We're together we need to stay that way. We all want to find mom's killer. Don't beat each other up over this. Bobby you got to relax man. Let Jack be happy. We all knew about this."

Bobby wiped at his nose looking at Angel confused. "Was I the only one that didn't know this happened before?"

Angel opened his moth for a second and stopped. He reopened it a second later. "Well I didn't know it happened before but I figured it was going to happen. Come on Bobby. I know we've always looked out for Lucia but she's a grown woman now. She can fight her own battles. I know she has already. Not saying we have to step aside all the time but let her get her chance. Plus wouldn't you trust Jack being with her more than some guy we don't know?"

"Bobby, I made a promise not to hurt her." Jack squeezed me tight. "I'm not going to go back on it. I know I've been an asshole in the past but I'm changing it. I don't want Lucia hurt anymore than you do. I making up for what I did and I'm finally listening to mom. She kept telling us to never take anything for granted. We need to hold onto things while we have them. I'm not fucking this up."

Bobby sighed. "I know Jackie. I'm sorry. It's just all of this shit going on I need something kept constant."

We sat thinking back on what used to be constant. Hockey during the holidays and dinner together. Everything how it used to be. "How weird is it to be home?" I looked at each of them.

Bobby sighed. "It's weird. It's scary. I've been staying in ma's room and nothing changed."

Angel shook his head with a smile. "Turned on my boom box, still the same tape inside from the day I left."

Jack smiled. "Carton of cigs under my bed and all my old picks in the draw."

Bobby smiled and got up, Jack followed. They hugged and I knew it was okay. They were closer than anything and hell knew even I wasn't going to break that. I never wanted to, that was my point all along.

Angel straightened up. "Come on we got to get up early to see ma's will and shit tomorrow." He walked by and ruffled my hair. "Stay out of trouble, right?"

I held up my hand. "I always try."

Bobby and Angel walked out the door while Jack stayed and got his zip up. He looked at me sitting on the couch and I realized I was still wearing his shirt. It fit fine other than being slightly snug around the chest, which was probably why he was smiling. "It looks good on you."

I stood up and pressed lightly into his shoulder. "You okay?"

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "You always knew how to take care of us." He held me for a minute burying his face into my hair. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I could hear him sigh. "I'm sorry about all of that. I should know better. I meant what I said to Bobby. I'm not going to hurt you."

I lifted my head up to look into his face my arms still wrapped around his waist. "I know. Go get some sleep you're going to have a long day ahead of you I can tell."

Jack pouted. "You're not going to tuck me in?"

I laughed and kissed him. "Not tonight."

Jack swung me around and started for the door. "Well tonight may not be good, but I will see you this week. No one can resist the charms of Jack Mercer."

I laughed as he strutted out of the door into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Banging came on my door at around seven the next night. I took the cookies out of the oven and opened the door. Bobby, Jack and Angel smiled back at me.

"Let me grab my coat." That's all I had to say.

Bobby held the door open while I was pulling on my coat. "We need your gas can."

Jack looked at his brother. "Shit, we're doing the gas thing?"

"Yes we're doing the gas thing," mimicked Bobby. "Luce, we need you for directions. Been gone to long to know some of these new fucking streets. Some underground handout we're looking for and we know you know the underground. You are not getting out of the car. I will repeat that. You are not getting out of the car."

I looked at Bobby and opened the draw on the table by the door. I slipped the Browning from the draw into the inside of my jacket. I had specially stitched a little pocket in for it. I lived in Detroit. Of course I owned a gun. "Bullshit Bobby."

I slid past them and got into the back of the car.

We got to the front of the building and Bobby popped the trunk. He turned the Angel. "You got a burner?"

Angel scoffed. "Fuck man I flew in."

Bobby unwrapped his gun and handed it over to Angel. "Be careful with my baby." He handed the gas can to Jack and grabbed his shotgun for himself.

Jack held up a hand. "What do I get? Fuck, even Luce's armed."

Bobby rolled his eyes and handed jack a crowbar. "There ya go sweetheart. Poke them with this."

I led the way to the side entrance and tried the door, strangely enough it was locked. I aimed my gun at the knob and shot it off. "All yours boys."

"Crazy white girl." Angel led the way and kicked the door open. "FIVE OH!"

Screams erupted and we made our way through the halls yelling 'Detroit Police' and other fine ways telling them to get the hell out of there.

I nodded to Bobby when we got to the last corridor and some dumbass homeboy started walking toward us. "That's him." I whispered over the kid's screams.

Bobby shoved him into a chair with the tip of the shot gun and switched the gun for the gas Jack was holding. He poured it all over the kid. "You're gonna wish I was the police when I was through with you." The kid continued yelled so Bobby shoved a rag in his mouth. "No now it's listening time. I know you're not gonna tell me what I wanna know, so I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire. Then I'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with its head cut off setting fire to all your little friends. That what you want?"

Angel splashed some of the gas on the kid sitting on the couch while jack handed Bobby his lit cig. Bobby waved it in front of this kid with a threatening look.

Angel leveled the gun at the kid's head. "Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th street?"

Bobby removed the rag from the kid mouth. "Now is the talking part."

"Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker, man. Ain't nobody playing basketball when that shit went down, okay?" He swore and spat on the ground. "Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?"

Bobby punched the kid. "How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there?"

The kid gritted through his teeth. "Police say those people weren't killed till 11:00. Court light shut off at 10!"

Jack slid a glance at me confused. I sent him a look that said I didn't know. I go to work before 8 and get home way after 11. Plus I hardily even drove that way anymore. I wouldn't know if this kid was lying or not.

Bobby looked at his watch and dragged the kid out. I followed and Jack took up the rear. He held the shotgun over his shoulder and swung the crowbar around. "I hope you all have a very nice evening."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The five of us stood in front of the courts. The kid was being held on to by Angel who was whispering threats into his ear. Bobby checked his watch. "Its 10:02 homeboy and these lights are still on."

The kid and Bobby were in a screaming match when I heard a series of clicks. "Shit."

We all turned around and watched as every light went off. Bobby shoved a finger into the kid's face. "You're fucking lucky."

"Told ya!" Angel punched the smartass in the stomach and shoved his down an alley. The kid was still screaming as we drove away. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We drove back to their house with Bobby leading the way. "It was a questionable kill."

"What makes you think that?" Jack threw the crowbar into the umbrella stand and sat in an armchair pulling me onto his lap.

We all watched as Angel was dragged by a giggling Sofi up the stairs. Oh joy more banging would start in a few minutes.

_Note to self: Buy Bobby and Jack ear plugs as an early Christmas Present._

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?"

Jack flipped him off. "Whatever, man."

Bobby sat on the couch and ran a hand over his head. "Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something. Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect. You understand?"

I held Jack's hand and looked at Bobby. "Why would anybody want to kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?" Jack held me tighter.

Bobby held his head in his hands. "I don't know Luce. I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm not dead. Had a family emergency this weekend and never got to a computer till last night. It was too late for me to do anything. So here's this one as a peace offering and apology. Oh and those of you who love Garret Hedlund in particular besides Four Brothers he was in Friday Night Lights. I just watched it and it was amazing. Go rent it. Go Go Go. This guy is always amazing looking.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Sadvirtue: Hope PSATs went well and yes who doesn't love the conversations Lucia has with herself? Sorry this chapter is lacking of them.**

**XNegAttentionX: Ha well that broke my updating record. I do my best to update whenever I have a free moment. I can usually get this stuff down because outside of the internet world I really do write. So having something to base writing off of comes easy to me. Its one of the reasons I got back into fan fiction. It keeps me occupied and keeps my writing skills sharp.**

**To the person who didn't want to be known: Thanks bunches. Don't be afraid to let me know who you are haha**

**Murtaghfanatic: Thank you. I love knowing people like the way I write since it's something I plan on doing. And thank you for your opinion.**

**Much love and happy days.**


	7. Riding In Cars With the Mercer Boys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own characters. And a toothbrush. And my laptop. But that's about it.**

**(Be sure to read Author's Notes) **

* * *

I sat on the hood of the car with Jack. I rested my head on his shoulder as we waited fro Jerry to show up. Angel had been updated on what we had discussed last night and he agreed it wasn't a random shooting. Now were stood outside the corner store where Evelyn had died.

Jerry showed up a few seconds before the owner. Jack introduced us and the man ushered us inside. "Evelyn Mercer was a good lady. I liked her very much."

He had given us coffee while Bobby asked the thing that was on everyone's mind. "Do you have the tape from that night?"

The older man nodded. He had a thick accent and kind eyes. His sincerity showed through for the loss of Evelyn. "Yes the police took a copy but the original is still here. I have it set up in the back if you would like to watch. I must finish opening the store however. I will leave you in peace."

We stood around the small television and watched the camera of the security tape. As it started I felt Jack lace his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand and watched as Evelyn picked out a turkey. Evelyn saw the gunmen and hid behind an aisle out of their view.

"This doesn't add up." Bobby pointed as one of the gunmen walked down the aisle to where Evelyn was. "He's already got the money."

The second gunman followed the first who had now pulled out his rifle and was pointing it at Evelyn. He shot her up.

Jack dropped my hand and turned his hands covering his face. I held his waist tight shushing him and burying my face into his shoulder. "Baby I promise we're going to find them."

I felt him bury his face into my hair silently crying. Bobby had tears running down his face as did Angel. Jerry looked as though he was going to be sick as he turned the tape off.

The old man had returned to the room and Bobby faced him. "Supposedly, a witness told police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?"

The old man shook his head. "I do not know. The police talked for a long time with one man. One man more than the others. He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy. Always wears sweats, never a jacket. He has a dog and a…" He was at a loss for words. He pointed to his head. "Big hair."

Angel spoke up. "A 'fro?"

"Yes, yes. A 'fro. Like those basketball players. He either plays at the courts or the gym."

We thanked the man for his time and headed back to the car. I was afraid of letting go of Jack. Watching that tape made me sick to my stomach. Evelyn wouldn't have been able to identify them.

Bobby spoke the words I was thinking. "It was an execution. They set her up. They set mom up. Come on."

We ran towards the school gym. I could feel Jack's sadness turn to anger in a few seconds. I saw the gym we were running into and swore under my breath. Oh this wasn't going to go over well. We entered through the side and ended up between the bleachers.

I saw the look in Bobby's eyes. I knew it well. He pointed a finger at me. "Lucia. You are not to move. I'm serious on this one. We need to keep you alive." He turned to his brothers. "You guys ready?"

Jerry looked around at the fans cheering and screaming. "What's the plan Bobby?"

"We're winging it."

"We're always winging it."

Jack looked around. "We're gonna get killed."

Angel looked him up and down. "What do you mean 'we' white boy?"

Bobby and Angel walked onto the court as Jerry, Jack and I stood by the sidelines. I blended in pretty well. I couldn't pass for black, but I could pass for Hispanic as long as I didn't open my mouth. The truth was I was white. My mother had done the smart thing when my brother and I were born and gave us a bit more of ethnic names. Rob's full name was Roberto. I was supposed to be Lucille but it changed to Lucia for the sake of making by in Detroit without being the white minority. Jerry although he grew up on the streets had become successful and wearing an expensive jacket wasn't going to help his case. Jack was just jack the rocker. Leather jacket over a long sleeve tee, jeans and a wallet chain hanging out. Not exactly your inner city boy.

Bobby made it to the middle of the court just as the timer buzzed. He said something to the ref and grabbed the ball. One of the players made the mistake of trying to grab it from him. Bobby slammed him into the ground and one of the kids teammates helped him up. They tried jumping Bobby but he took up his gun pointing it at each of them. Jerry ran out onto the court next to Bobby whispering something.

I rubbed my temples. "Nice job Bobby, real fucking smooth." I looked over at Jack. "I'm going to be really pissed off if we die here."

He looked around at all the people screaming for Bobby to get off the court. "I refuse to die here. I'm dying a rock god. Not some want to be whose brother is going to get him killed.

Bobby turned looking at the people in the bleachers. "My name is Bobby Mercer. Some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood. Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells?"

I pointed to a kid running down the bleachers next to us. "Jack?"

He saw the kid and ran after him. "I'm on it."

I waved to get Angel's attention and pointed toward Jack chasing the running kid down the hallway. I quickly made my disappearance so no one would realize my association with the 'crazy cracker assed motherfuckers'.

I made my way down the hall just in time to see the kid slam into the door. Jack grabbed him around the arms while Angel appeared form the other side of the door.

"Shit I better get Bobby and Jerry before they get themselves killed." I sprinted down the hall and yelled for Bobby from the side court.

He held up a finger and continued shouting above the people. "You tell me where l can find the guy and you can finish your game. All we want to do is talk to the guy. You can end this real quickly"

I pointed behind me and he understood. The bounced the ball back to the ref and walked toward me. "I appreciate your help very much. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game."

Jerry was right behind Bobby. "You are crazy as hell. Do you know that?"

Angel pointed to the kid. "Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon, this is Bobby. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."

Bobby nodded to the kid. "What's his name?"

Keenon shook his head. "Damien. He's my brother."

Bobby smiled. "No shit. These are my brothers."

I was on the opposite side of the wall watching as Keenon looked around at everyone. "Nah man, he's my real brother."

Bobby laughed. "These are my real brothers too. That's Angel, I'm Bobby, that's Jack and Jeremiah."

Keenon looked at each and his eyes found me. He licked his lips as he looked me up and down. "Who's she?"

Jack grabbed the kid by the neck slamming him harder into the wall. "You are not to look at her Keenon. She's none of your fucking business got that?"

Angel removed jack's arm as I flipped the kid off.

Bobby just continued questioning him. "So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?"

Keenon nodded. "Yeah. But I ain't telling you anything else."

Bobby nodded patting the kid on the shoulder. "Okay. I wouldn't sell out my brothers either. Just calm down, okay? Look, we just want to talk to him.

We want to ask him a few questions. You heard what I said. We just want to ask him what he knows about the shooting. Is he going to cooperate?"

The kid nodded.

Jerry held up the kid's report card he'd gotten form his bag. "We got something. He lives in the Gardens, right over there."

Angel clapped the kid on the shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it."

Jack looked at the report card. "Nice grades, stay in school and maybe you'll get a girl like mine someday." He wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jerry got out of the car after a few minutes. "Bobby let me out I've got gymnastics."

Bobby laughed. "You got your leotard on, Jerry?"

"Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I got to take them. Come on, let me out, man."

Bobby got out and let Jerry climb over his seat. "You want to take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible."

Jack flipped him off. "Bobby, you're the one who took ballet."

I let out a low wolf whistle. "Oh baby I'd pay to see those pictures."

We continued to sit in the car. I had been allowed to stay with them only because they didn't want the chance to miss catching Damien.

Bobby and Angel were talking about the Marines now being co-ed. Jack and I were writing on the window. He had an arm around me and was softly singing 'Plastic Jesus'. I wiped away the writing and stopped. "It's him."

Jack took his sleeve and whipped away more. "Bobby we got him. It's him!"

They ran out of the car and I was right behind them. Damien had shut the elevator doors when Bobby pulled out a gun. I smacked him over the head. "Nice job dumbass."

"Fuck you." He ran up the stairwell calling over his shoulder. "Luce, stay by the elevators and tell me what floor this sucker's on."

I stood next to the elevator watching as it went up a flight at a time.

"Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." The light went off. I stuck my head through the door they had run up. "He's at six!"

For once I took the advice that Bobby always gave to me and didn't follow. Instead I walked around to the back counting windows and trying to figure out which room belonged to Damien. I sat on a bench looking around. It was pretty nice considering the other apartment s you could wind up in. I heard barking and looked up. Damien was throwing rope out the window and attempting to climb down it. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

I saw Angel's head appear over the window and Damien shot at him. Naturally I got pissed off if you shot at someone. Now I was furious because this asshole was shooting at my family. I pulled out my Browning and shot at the space next to his arm. I didn't want to shoot him because that always looks bad and if he fell the wrong way he could snap his neck and die. Then Bobby would yell at me. I really didn't feel like listening to that. He got freaked out and dropped the gun. I hurried over to grab it and saw Bobby leaving over the ledge with a butcher knife. I ran my ass out of the way as the rope was cut and Damien fell all the way down into the snow. I looked up at the window. "A little fucking warning would have been nice Bobby!"

I sat having a nice chat with Damien about his dogs, Chucky and Natasha. "So you got rotties, huh? I like 'em they're really beautiful."

Damien groaned looking down at this shattered leg. The bone was sticking through the skin. "Come on baby, you're gonna call me an ambulance right?"

Angel showed up over my shoulder. "You're getting hit on a lot today aren't you?"

I handed Bobby Damien's gun as he stood over him. "Give us a name Damien and you get an ambulance."

Damien groaned. It was cold now and it was only gonna get colder tonight and no one was going to hear him over the wind. "Man, these two fools told me they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangstas shoot up the place. But I ain't killed nobody. I can't say anything else."

Angel kicked him in the side. "Die a fucking fudgesicle man."

We walked away with Jack turning around every now and then.

Bobby smacked him over the head. "Turn around dicklips we're calling his bluff."

Jack sighed and turned to me. "I'm still getting the fucking gay jokes and everyone is hitting on you today. What the fuck is with that?"

I stuck my hands in his pockets to keep warm. "I'm just special I guess."

He leaned in to kiss me but Damien screamed. "AH! Call me and ambulance and I'll tell you where he is?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sat in the car outside of Casino Restaurant. This time I told them I was staying inside. I could get spotted at Casino if I went inside and any news I could hear from the underground would disappear in a flash. I was curled up in the back watching the snow fall down. It was quite peaceful. Minus the two crazy guys that ran past the car. I turned around and watched as my boys came out of the door. Jack had the shot gun in his hands and fired two shots after them.

_Damn he looks sexy with that gun._

_That's weird._

_No it's really not._

_A rock star cowboy?_

_Please, we both know you find nothing hotter than your man with a gun._

_Okay you have me there. I do have a weakness for shotguns._

They ran over to the car and I opened the doors. Jack was shoved over the seat and ended up falling on top of me. He wiggled his eyebrows as we started driving away. "Fancy meeting you here."

Bobby reached behind him and smacked me missing Jack. "Jack I'm coming to terms with the whole you and Luce thing but you are not getting it on in the back of my car. Now sit up and pray we don't crash."

"Push it Bobby!" Angel was thumping the dashboard making sure we didn't lose sight of the car.

"I'm trying. I've got no fucking traction." Bobby punched the steering wheel. "We're sliding all over the fucking street.

I reached over taking the shotgun from Jack. "Think it's safer to put it on the floor currently. With all this sliding I don't want it shooting any of us."

Jack pulled me over to him. "That's my girl." He nuzzled my neck and I sighed into his ear.

I playfully bit his earlobe. "Jack this isn't the best place."

"You sure?" He was looking at me with innocent eyes while his hands were creeping under my shirt.

We slammed into the side of a parked car and we tumbled in the back.

"Shit, I scraped the whole side of my fucking car." Bobby swore trying to get back onto the street.

Jack leaned over me. "You gonna get these guys before you kill us Bobby?"

"Shut up and sit back Jackie."

In front of us the passenger leaned out of his window and shot at the front windshield. It cracked but thank god it didn't shatter.

Bobby regained control of the steering wheel. "Where the fuck is the shotgun Jack?"

"There's no more shells, they're in the trunk."

"I'll get them. Angel, take my gun and start shooting, there's another clip in my purse." I ripped the armrest out of place and shoved my arm through the dark hole that led into the trunk. Thank god for older model cars. They are so easy to break apart and put back together. I managed to stick my head through to try and find the box but we started spinning. Thankfully Jack steadied me while I grabbed the box and emerged. I shoved them into Jack's hand and handed him the shotgun.

Angel shot off a few rounds taking out a taillight and the back windshield. Jack took aim and we heard a faint scream and the car in front started swerving close to a snow bank.

Bobby whistled. "Shit you got him."

Jack winked at me. "You sound surprised Bobby."

"Yeah well you two girls better make sure you're buckled up, watch this."

We hit them and both cars ended up spinning. They regained control first and we followed right after them. Angel leaned out the window and was shooting off when he nearly fell out the window. I could feel the car lean to the side and knew we had a blowout. Jack and I pulled Angel back in.

Jack was shaking his head and yelling over the wind. "Bobby, let's just stop the car! Okay, Bobby? Let's stop!"

Bobby gave it more gas and drove on. "Shut up, Jack! I'm gonna ride this bitch out on the rim! We got them!"

We were like two bumper cars going at it. After about two minutes we slammed them so hard they spun out and flipped cruising in front of us.

They climbed out and I went to follow when Jack pushed me back. "No way. We don't know if they still have ammo. I'm not risking it."

He slammed the door in my face. Oh no way. I climbed over the front seat and heard Bobby tell Jack to hang back. I walked up behind him and punched him in the arm.

He turned around looked at me angrily. "Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?"

I crossed my arms. "I don't care what you told me. This is just as important to me as it is to you. Plus I don't like being left alone in the car."

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Can we spend some normal time together?"

I jumped as I heard two gun shot and Bobby and Angel ran over. "Get in the car we're going home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I ended up spending the night over at the house with the guys and Sofi. Sofi and I had known each other and Bobby seemed to find it fascinating how I could actually get along with her. When we got home Bobby sent Sofi and me to Jerry's old room saying he didn't want to here anyone screwing around tonight.

We were currently sitting at the kitchen table. Jack was in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee and Sofi and I were checking damage the guys had received from last night.

Sofi rubbed a cotton ball on Bobby's arm and he wince. "Don't be such a pussy Bobby."

He rolled his eyes and threw the cotton ball away. "Give me a break will ya?"

Sofi smiled. "It should be against the law for people to keep dogs where someone like you can get to them." She winked at me. "The poor dog probably has rabies now."

Angel stuck his head in the kitchen. "We got police."

Bobby swore. "Give me smoothing to cover up."

Sofi looked around and threw off the silk rob she was wearing. "It matches your eyes."

Bobby looked down at it. "You're shitting me."

I looked over and pushed Bobby onto the couch. "They're coming inside. It's Green and that weasel partner of his."

Bobby gave me a look. "I though you liked Green?"

I nodded. "I do. Green's still a good guy like always. It's just his partner. I don't trust him he looked like a weasel and I doubt his much different."

I sat on the arm of the chair Jack was sitting in watching as Green entered with his partner.

Green whistled. "Bobby Mercer. Don't you look sexy in that getup?"

Bobby smiled. "Well I had to fight Jackie for it. I think it looks better on me."

Green saw me and Sofi and chuckled. "Lucia October and Sofi Ramirez. Think you two girls would have learned not to play with the Mercer boys. Don't you ever learn?"

I grinned at Green. "It's just a habit I can't break Green. Mercer boys are my type of aggressive." Sofi laughed behind me holding onto Angel.

Green nodded at Bobby's hand that was still covered in some dry blood. "What happened to the hand Bobby?"

Bobby held it up. "Chill Green. It's from Turkey Cup. You know the Mercer tradition."

Green's partner nodded to Bobby. "What happened to your car?"

Sofi, bless her spoke up. "It's at Jeremiahs."

Angel nodded. "Jerry gave us a ride home. You know he's got a Volvo? You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside."

Jack stood up and took my hand to follow him into the hallway. We did our best to keep quiet while the others were busy in their discussion. See this is what I needed. A normal few minutes with Jack. True I felt like I was a teenager again sneaking around hallways to make out but that was okay.

We broke apart as we heard Green getting ready to go. "You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you. Remember that Bobby."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jackie come on let's go." Bobby was putting his jacket on.

I kissed him softly and turned to Bobby. "Bobby learn to drive. I need this back in one piece."

Bobby shut his eyes. "Ah damn, Lucia. I didn't want to hear that."

Sofi stood in the doorway blocking Angel exiting. "Baby, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen."

Jack and I looked at each other trying not to laugh as Sofi yelled at Angel, Bobby made fun of Sofi and Angel tried calming both of them. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm glad you're the normal one." I kissed his neck and smacked his ass as he headed out.

Bobby nodded to Angel. "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie."

Angel looked at me. "What the fuck is wrong with my brothers?"

"A lot Angel. You mind if I use stay here for a bit?" I pointed up the stairs. "I'll go up if that's more convenient for you. I have my laptop here and I need to get some shit done."

Angel looked up the stairs. "I think we'll be staying down here don't worry about it."

I felt my eye twitch. "I'm going to steal your headphones too."

Angel laughed as I ran up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I came down the stairs when I heard Jack and Bobby come home. I saw Bobby with a duffle bag, which was never a good thing.

I pointed to the bag. "Bodies or presents?"

Bobby smiled like a cynical Santa Clause. "Presents if you need a new gun."

He and Jack sorted through the guns they took out of the bag. Jack handed me the camera they had gotten form the apartment. It was cannon like mine so the wire fit to hook up to my computer. I uploaded the pictures and swore. "Guys we have a slight problem."

Jerry walked in and swore when he saw the guns. "What the fuck are you guys doing to ma's house?"

Jack looked over my shoulder. Most of the pictures on the camera were of Evelyn walking around alone. Then there were a few with a man I recognized. "Wait I know him."

Bobby looked. "That's ma's lawyer. Bastard told us he only met her once."

I looked up at him. "Going to break and enter?"

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're not coming sunshine."

I pouted. "Pweeze?"

Angel walked in. "What's she begging about?"

Bobby turned to him. "Where you been man."

Angel shrugged. "Checking up on some leads."

I wrote down an address and handed it to Jack. "Well for what it's worth here's his home address. Rich neighborhood. Try not to look too much like thugs right?"

Jack kissed my forehead. "I can promise that."

They left and Sofi and I started watching some lifetime movie that was poorly made and overly depressing. She kept sliding glances over at me until I got the hint. "What Sofi?"

"Want to follow them?"

I started at her for a few seconds and nodded. "Thought you'd never ask."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sofi! Get away from the horn." I grabbed her and pulled her into the snow. We had driven out there and she got out of the car and ran over to Bobby's blasting the horn.

She fought me to get back to the horn. She was swearing at me and I took the bait and cursed back.

"You know in any other situation I'd say this is pretty hot." I heard Bobby's voice from somewhere above me.

Angel and Jack pulled us apart as we were still trying to punch each other. Jack pulled me tighter and I could hear him laughing. "You need to relax baby or I'll have to start calling you Sofi Two."

I glared at him. "You say it once and I promise you you'll never get anything close to what happened the other night."

He whined and nuzzled my neck. "But baby, we were interrupted."

I turned around in his arms. "Jack I swear to you, if you are doing something tomorrow night I will kill you."

His eyes got big. "Date?"

I nodded, smiling because he had no idea what I had planned. "Dress nicely there's going to be a big surprise for you."

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter extra long to apologize once again for my lateness. Over the weekend. Side note. Because this chapter is longer than usual and the fact that I'm posting two in one day, The next chapter will either be late tomorrow night or early the next morning. I know I spoil you all.  
**

**Special thanks goes out to:**

**Sadvirture: Thanks for your loyal reviews and my family is fine thanks. There's always some kind of drama that escalates into an emergency.**

**XNegAttentionX::smiles:: You'll just have to wait and see on that one. Next chapter is pretty much fluffy happiness, so you'll get a large dose of Jack, unlike this chapter which has all the action. And tumbling Jack. But as we all know Jack is quite the flexible one.  
**

**Writer By Nature: Still love the reviews :)  
**


	8. Salsa and Lace

**Disclaimer: I own squat. Except for Lucia. And my laptop.**

* * *

I grabbed a clip and pinned my hair up while I ran down the stairs to answer the door. I peeked through the hole and saw Jack grinning though. I opened the door and smiled.

"Wow," Jack whispered. He looked me up and down. I had my hair up in the shaggy style I always wore. That wasn't impressive but what I was wearing was. That famous little black dress was going to good use. It was a bit more snug around the chest than I remembered but that was okay. The lace of the halter sunk low showing off some of my more appealing features. They gave me hell when I tried finding bras but damn the girls mad me look good in dresses. The rest of the dress fit like a glove. I had updated something about the dress but I wasn't going to inform Jack right this second. My feet were slipped into black strappy sandals that made my legs look better than they normally would.

_Oh yes I feel good._

_And damn he looks fine._

If one thing can be said about Jack it could be that he cleans up amazingly well. He had let his hair sit normally on his head nixing the gel he used to defy gravity. He was wearing a black oxford shirt and black dress pants. All in all he looked like a younger, yummier James Bond. He was holding something behind his back that I couldn't see.

I tried peeking over his shoulder but he waved a finger in front of my face. "Manners, Lucia."

I smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "Oh by all means come inside."

He bowed and handed me a black rose. I smiled and brought it to my nose smelling its fake sweetness. There had been a joke between the two if us in high school about the actual existence of black roses. I had been doing a project on flowers and searched everywhere I could for a true black rose. Jack did everything he could to help me. Finally he showed up at my house with a black rose. He had bought it from a craft store and rubbed rose oil into the petals so it would seem real. At the time it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had made a nice dinner and we sat discussing the night before. Jack's mind was blown about Evelyn having a boyfriend. Neither of us brought up the part about the lawyer talking about her night things. That was a bit too much to even think about.

When we finished dinner and I grabbed his hand. "There's something I need to show you."

Jack looked at me in surprise. "I've seen it before babe."

I smacked him on the arm. "Not what I was talking about. I found some pictures you may find interesting. It was stuff I was getting together for Evelyn. I figured you'd really appreciate them. So I added a few pictures I wouldn't exactly release to the public."

I led Jack into my little study. It had been my mother's room once upon a time then Rob's office. I have control over it now. This house is bigger than what I need but I've always been too afraid to move. Unlike many of the people in Detroit I can afford my house and my payments were always on time so I really shouldn't be complaining. I led Jack over to the beat up couch and grabbed an album lying on the top of a stack of books and papers. Jack sat next to me tracing a finger down my bare back. I shivered at the lightness of his touch. I gave him a look that he returned with innocent eyes. Yeah, innocent and Jack didn't belong in the same sentence.

I flipped to the back of the photo album and grabbed a small stack of pictures handing them over to Jack. "Presents."

I leaned into him as we sorted through the pictures. Many had been taken during the winters when we were younger so they mainly showed holidays and hockey games. One of the pictures was a group shot Evelyn had taken for me. All the kids, because that's all we were at the time, crowded together to get into the shot. There was Angel standing next to Jerry both posing like a pair of thugs. Yeah the look didn't work out very well. Bobby stood with Rob both looking at the camera as if trying to get a confession from the person taking the picture. Yeah that was how Rob and Bobby were. They'd never smile for a picture unless forced. Jack and I were in the middle. Jack's arms were folded on top of my head as I stood smiling beneath him. Jack had gone through a growth spurt right before the picture had been taken because he towered over everyone. I was looking at the camera with a smile. Even looking at it now I smiled remembering how it felt to be surrounded by people who had adopted you as their own. I still felt it now, but things had changed over the years. I didn't have an innocent childhood but some of the magic had disappeared over the years.

"Damn," Jack breathed. He traced a finger around the edge of the picture looking at it longingly. "I miss how it used to be. Things were simpler then. You always knew who you could trust." His eyes looked a bit bright staring at us all together.

I made a face at him. This wasn't the happy reaction I had been hoping for. "This wasn't meant to depress you. It was supposed to be a nice thing." I flipped to the next picture and laughed. It had been taken at prom as a posed picture. They had been playing some salsa and Jack and I were fooling around pretended to dance. In the picture Jack was pressing me against him, fingers running up my leg which was bent and pressed against his side in one of those usual tango poses.

Jack smiled and put the pictures back in the photo album. "Think we could still do that?"

I laughed. "Yeah, okay keep thinking that."

Jack pulled me up knocking me into him. He slid my leg up to his side and held me tightly to him with his other hand just as we had that night. Except now the feeling wasn't that one of light joking. This was serious passionate emotion. My chest was pounding and I could feel desire pouring through every inch of my body. Jack's slightest touch drove me to the edge. This was killing me. Jack was looking me straight in the eyes and his fingers still trailed up my thigh. The dress was hiked up so far I was surprised he couldn't see my underwear. He managed to dip me low, keeping my leg tight to him.

_When did we get this flexible?_

_That's the thing about guys who know tango movies._

_What's that?_

_They can bend you in more ways then you could ever imagine._

_That's perverted._

_It's sexy._

Jack slowly brought me back up and kissed me hard. His tongue traced my lips looking for an entrance. I hungrily accepted caressing his tongue with my own. I don't know what it was about the barbell but it drove me insane. The cool steel bobbed around my mouth skimming every corner of my mouth. Just the feel of it sent shivers through my body. Jack's hand went for the top of my halter tracing the line as if asking for permission. My hands were roaming over his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his pants. I moved my lips from Jacks breathing deeply. "Bedroom."

Jack lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He softly laid me onto the bed as I pulled him on top of me hurriedly sliding the shirt off his shoulders. He slid a hand behind my back undoing the knot that held the halter up.

I moved my mouth from his making my way up to his ear. Now was the time to let Jack in on the little secret about the new update in the dress. "The dress has a zipper now. So much easier to get the hell off."

Jack sighed as he found the zipper I had stitched inside the dress. The dress used to slide over my head, which had caused some problems that first night between us. He unzipped it hurriedly and sighed into my neck. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He sounded relieved; I knew he'd appreciate the zipper.

I slowly sat up as Jack slide the dress off of me. I was wearing a strapless black bra and black lace panties. I heard Jack moan in the back of his throat. I silently congratulated myself. I knew he had a thing for black lace. Between the memories of the dress and seeing me grown up I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Come to think of it I probably wouldn't last much longer. I was working on getting off his undershirt. He lifted his arms to yank the shirt over his head and his lips quickly returned to mine and my fingers attacked his belt. After I gave a frustrated growl Jack chuckled between kisses. He released a hand that had been pleasantly teasing the skin around my bra and undid his belt, unzipped the pants and popped the button on his pants. I grabbed the pants and quickly pulled them down his waist. While Jack was kicking off his pants I was trying to kick my shoes off, still tracing kisses along his collarbone.

Jack realized what I was doing and shook his head. "You need to be patient." His voice was like velvet traveling over my skin. He ran his hands down my legs and untied the straps on my sandals slowly removing them from my feet.

I grabbed Jack by his chain and I saw his smile get wider. "Jack, baby, I am patient. I've waited a long time for this and I don't want to rush it." I bit his lip and looked back into his eyes. "But I swear to god if you keep teasing me you are going to regret it."

He nodded and planted light kisses down my throat as he undid my bra. As soon as it was off one of his hands was caressing my breasts and I sighed deeply. I gently rolled on top of him kissing his mouth and working my way down. I left lingering kisses on his stomach and stopped right above his boxers. I glanced up and watched as Jack closed his eyes, head leaning hard into the pillow. I slid the boxers down another inch or so and planted one last kiss and swirled my tongue lightly around the spot. I slid back up to his face looking at him through half lidded eyes. I did my best to make my voice as low and seductive as I possibly could. "See what it's like being teased?"

Jack raised his hand to the base of my neck and pulled me down to his mouth. I felt as his other hand slide off my panties and yank off his boxers. He was extremely hard against my leg. He gently rolled me beneath him and looked into my eyes as he entered me. My back arched higher than I thought it could as he gently pumped into me. Jack silenced my gasps by covering my mouth with his as he moved his hips still thrusting himself in and out of me. I let out a moan and threw my head back against the pillows. We were at it for a while, switching positions and mixing it up. I regained a new love for his barbell and thanked god for whoever had come up with that idea.

Jack slid out of me and crawled next to me pulling the sheet over us. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He kissed me again.

I closed my eyes and rested my head under his chin. "I love you too. You don't know what it means that you came back for me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up slowly lifting my head above the pillow to see Jack sitting at the edge of the bed. I reached out and ran my hand up his back drawing lazy circles down his spine. I could get very used to this in the morning.

Jack turned around giving me a small smile. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He leaned over giving me a soft kiss. His eyes had a small bit of anxiety behind them.

I sat up wrapping the sheet around me. "What's wrong baby?"

He shook his head and slid on his boxers. "It's nothing."

I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. "Don't lie to me Jack."

He sighed and looked over at me. "I was just thinking about last night."

I felt my stomach drop down to my toes. It must have shown on my face because Jack shook his head with a small smile on his face and kissed my shoulder. "No, not that. God not that. Last night was more than amazing. I regret nothing." He sighed leaning closer to me. "It's just I was thinking about it and I realized something. " He rubbed his neck not meeting my eyes. "We never used a condom. Not that I have anything and I'm sure you don't either. I just thought about the other thing."

I made an O shape with my lips and looked down at my stomach. I laughed. "We'd have some beautiful babies Mercer."

Seeing that I wasn't taking it seriously Jack laughed and came under the covers snuggling up to me, tracing his fingers across my stomach. "This I could get used to."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. "I could too."

Jack rolled me underneath him attacking my neck and shoulders. I was laughing until I heard his phone ring.

He groaned and reached for the phone pressing on the speaker button. "Yo."

"Jack Rabbit, where the fuck are you?" Bobby sounded irritated from the other end.

Jack pressed a finger to my lips signaling me to be quiet. He must have seen the look on my face. I was going to say something smartass to Bobby but it's only aggravate him more. "I'm out turning tricks on the street Bobby." He rolled his eyes. "What do you need? I'm a little busy at the moment."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Have clothes on by the time we get over there. That goes for Lucia too." He hung up without another word.

I pouted. "But I don't want to get dressed."

Jack pulled me up from the bed, taking in my body and the bed behind me. He shook a thought out of his head. "Don't make this any harder for me." He turned to my dresser draws shifting through them. "So still have any of my old stashes of clothes?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay fluff.**

**And yes I poted this and took it down when I saw all the problems my computer never picked up.**

**My 'sister' and I spent the day explaining the importance of condoms to our friend. This led to a discussion about who'd have pretty babies and blah blah blah, we have weird conversations. The other day it was about girls and masturbation. Yeah…**

**Anyway on to my many thank you notes.**

**Sadvirtue: thank you. For some reason I felt like piling all of that information into one chapter. Still not exactly sure why.**

**XNegAttentionX: Ah yes Jack is flexible and a cowboy. And with this chapter he is transformed into a tango dancer. He has many hidden talents we can only dream of. Yes, yes I know I'm quite evil. But think of it this way, if I'm staying (somewhat) close (if I add a few days here and there and change a thing or two) to the actual movie you'll be finding out Jack's fate soon enough.**

**Murtaghfanatic: Don't fret. I plan on seeing this fan fiction to the end. And the picture of Jack at a bar singing to himself is quite amusing and sometimes keeps me going.**


	9. Latex and Baby Tests

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I was going to write this in Latin but for the life of me I could not remember the word for own. That and the phrase Quid pro quo kept popping up in the head and I'm not in the mood for Silence of the Lambs.**

**Yeah I know I have severe problems.**

* * *

I opened the door letting Angel and Bobby in. Bobby took a look at me and groaned. "I swear it's a good thing your brother's not here because he's kill me about now."

I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him. "So what's the emergency?"

Angel sat down hard in one of the arm chairs. "No emergency."

I walked into the kitchen to take the mugs from Jack who was pouring out coffee. "Bullshit Angel. Remember I can tell when you're lying."

Jack slid his hands down my waist. We had found some of his emergency clothes in Rob's old room. "And I can tell when you want to go back upstairs," he whispered.

I walked out of his grasp with a smile on my face and handed out the coffee. "Fine it's not an emergency, but you found out something."

"You know anything Jerry's redevelopment project?"

I looked at Angel in confusion. "Jerry's project? That got cut off like a month ago."

Bobby sat up straight. "What?"

Angel swore. "Damn it. I found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off a month ago like Lucia said."

Jack walked in. "Why'd he lie to us?"

I looked up at him. "Maybe he didn't want you guys to bust him about it or worry." I glanced at Bobby. "Or try to help him out."

Bobby glared at me. "Funny." He looked over at Angel. "So technically, Jerry's really broke. You think this had something to do with what happened to Mom?"

Angel shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't want to say anything until I heard if Luce knew anything." He shook his head. "I'm saying that it's something that we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna go check on some other shit."

Bobby held up a hand. "Whoa, what other shit? Angel what'd you find out?"

Angel shook his head. "Nothing Bobby, I'm just checking some things. Stuff that requires some finesse that sure as hell you don't have."

Before Bobby got the chance to protest Angel made his way out the door. "Why is everyone acting so fucking crazy?" He shook his head. "Jack lets go. Time to go visit the councilman."

Jack stretched and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll be back later, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a short kiss.

Bobby groaned. "Please can we get a move on? I'm still not happy about this whole situation. And I don't want to see any of this."

I laughed and licked Jack's cheek while Bobby looked over. Bobby grabbed Jack and pushed him out the door. "You two are really fucking sick."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I looked at the calendar and noticed a red dot next to today's date. I pouted. My period was changing again. Every once in a while my schedule still got fucked up and drove me nuts. If my period was coming soon it meant Lucia and Jack time was limited. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders glaring at the evil calendar. I needed to hang out with the same friends again. At least then I had friends who knew my cycle better than I did.

My phone rang and I went to pick it up. "Yes?"

"Hey sexy," a voice breathed.

I laughed. "What do you need Jack?"

"We have a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"Sofi's on the look for Angel and he's doing some stuff. He called us in a panic and asked us if we could pick her up, but-"

I knew where it was going. Jack and Bobby were out gathering information and Bobby and Sofi would probably try killing each other anyway. "Just tell me where she is."

"She's still at the house, just keep her company. Do something fun." There was a pause. "Stay out of trouble."

I smiled. "I'll do my best."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I pulled on my jacket and made my way next door. Sofi opened the door before I knocked and threw herself into my arms sobbing. I nervously stoked her hair and got her back inside. "Sofi, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, mascara running down her cheeks. "We need to go to the store." She shoved her keys into my hand and forced me out the door.

I drove her to the nearest corner store and she dragged me with her. Something had to be very wrong. Sofi and I got along well enough be we had never been very buddy buddy.

Sofi was muttering something in Spanish. I caught ever other word. I think she was saying something about Angel and latex? "Um Sofi. Why are we standing in front of pregnancy tests?"

She looked over at me. "I'm late. Later than usual."

"Sofi, don't you and Angel use protection?"

She shook her head furiously. "I'm allergic to latex. I know that there are others but they break too easily and I trust Angel."

"Oh." I looked around for something to say. "Well how late are you? I'm just asking because to take a pregnancy test you have to be at least five days late."

She looked at me. "Well my period has been changing and I'm nervous because I should have gotten it this week."

I grinned. "Maybe the excitement is just changing yours."

She flipped me off with a perfectly manicured finger. "See how it feels when it happens to you."

I shrugged. "It has. I'm late, but I'm always late. My schedule is always fucked up. I'd go on the pill to regulate it but I have a shitty history of clots and such. So pretty much if I took it, I have better chances of dying than anyone else."

Sofi made an O shape with her mouth. "I swear if I have Angel's baby in me I am making him change his ways."

I laughed, imagining little Angel's running around in the world. "Good luck with that." I looked at all the boxes. "So what happens if you buy one that gives you the wrong answer?"

She looked at me. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you and Jack use a condom?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We had twenty boxes between the two of us. The poor kid behind the counter looked at us in utter confusion and horror. We smiled calmly and explained it was a bachelorett party joke. As soon as we paid we ran out of the door home.

I ushered Sofi to the bathroom door and put on the TV. I was slightly calmer. I weighed the odds in my head. The chances of me being pregnant were extremely slim. Or that's what I was telling myself.

I heard the front door bang open and Sofi stuck her head out of the bathroom door. She had taken a bunch of boxes in with her and was waiting for simultaneous results. We both agreed this was not to be mentioned to the guys. The boxes that were sitting next to me were hurriedly stuffed under the couch as Bobby punched the wall walking in. It was dark out and all three of them looked very pissed off.

Jack sat down next to me pulling me close to him. "We have a problem."

Angel looked over at me. "Luce how much stuff do you hear?"

I looked at all of them. "I hear enough, sometimes more than I should. But I've told you everything of importance that I know of."

Bobby looked at me. "What do you know about Evander Peterson?"

I thought searching for the name in my head. "Oh, he goes by Evan now. Used to be big in the unions. Probably knew Jerry." I searched deeper but didn't come up with anything else. "That's all I've got. I can try to find out something else."

Jack shook his head and laced my fingers with his. "No. This is getter deeper than even what we thought."

Sofi came out of the bathroom giving me the thumbs up. Everything was fine. That was good. That meant I didn't have to test one of the kits to make sure her results were okay. She sat on Angel's lap, her hands disappearing behind her now and then.

Bobby rubbed his forehead. "We found Jerry at the bowling alley talking to Evander. He gave him and envelope." Bobby took the envelope out of his pocket and threw it too me.

I opened the envelope and peered inside letting out a whistle. "How much is inside?" I stopped. "Wait why is Jerry paying Evander?"

Jack took the envelope. "Jerry cashed ma's insurance check for $40,000. Evander works for a guy named Victor."

I could feel my eyes bug out. "Victor Sweet? Shit. That means he's the one who shut Jerry down."

Angel sighed pressing his face into Sofi's back. "Which means he was the one who called a hit on mom when Jerry's payments never came."

I felt the tension around me. "Did you walk to Jerry?"

Bobby growled low in his throat. "He's coming over tomorrow. I'm going to bash his fucking head in."

We all sat in silence. I rested my head on Jack's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. If Jerry really did have something to do with Evelyn's death there was going to be more than hell to pay. This was more than a regular killing. This was more personal than any killing that I'd ever seen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shorter chapter sorry kiddies.**

**I know chapter 8 was weird. It was my first fluffy smut chapter I've written in many moons. I'm a bit rusty.**

**Also if you remember the timeline you know what's coming up. And you'll see my verdict.**

**But not until then. Mwahahaha. **

**sadvirture: Yes Jack the Sex god is everyone's favorite.**

**xNegAttentionx: If you are having any appropriate thoughts about rock star/cowboy/tango dancer/sex god Jack then I am obviously doing my job wrong.**

**:) Happy Journey's :)**


	10. Interventions and Bullet Holes

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor girl. My friends are all rich except for me. Two of my closest for example. One is the youngest of a mafia/business tycoon family. The other is at nearly pro snowboarding level and is worth more than most people will make in their entire lives. And neither is legal yet.**

**So seriously don't bother to sue.**

**Also there's a guy currenly semistalking me. It's really not cool. By on the bright side my ex has stopped trying to annoy me, and I'm talking to one of the few guys I have respect for again. It's nice.**

**This has been a brief glimpse of my life.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly looking up into Jack's face. He looked so relaxed in his sleep, other than a slight clench in his jaw. Bad dreams possibly? AS long as I didn't wake him I was happy. We had gotten to bed late. I had decided to stay over because I knew he wanted to talk to me about things. Plus I didn't want to sleep alone tonight. I shifted over to my side looking at the small shelves behind the headboard of the bed. They were cluttered with small boxes, guitar picks and notebooks.

An arm snaked around me grabbing hold of a small green box to my right. "Looking for something?" Jack's eyes looked slightly cloudy as if he were still half asleep.

I eased myself into and upright position so I could talk to him. "No, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't don't worry." He was carefully sprinkling tobacco onto a rolling paper. He slid his tongue along the paper and tightly rolled his cigarette. Reaching into the box he grabbed an old fashion lighter. It had an old fashion rose emblazoned on the front of it. It reminded me of pictures of WWII vets showing off their tattoos. Jack expertly flicked it open to light the tip. I watched his fingers spark the flint. I don't know why I was so mesmerized by his fingers at this moment. Maybe it was watching those slender fingers up close. Or the way the small light lit up his features in the dark room. The tip caught and was softly glowing red. He took a long drag and slowly released the smoke from his lips. Even something as simple as taking a drag of a cig was made incredibly intimate with Jack.

I leaned my head against his shoulder watching his face and tracing his jaw line. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked into my eyes and brushed my hair from my face. "Just thinking about how bad things have to get before they turn out better."

I looked at him blankly. He smiled sadly and flicked the ash from the cig into he box and put it out. He replaced the box behind him and brought me down into a laying position. "You know I was in foster care before I got to Evelyn. From the age of three until the age of thirteen." He smiled. "The number everyone thinks is so unlucky was the luckiest number for me. It was on my thirteenth birthday I got here."

I nodded. "I remember going with Evelyn to find balloons. She said she had a new boy coming and it was his birthday. I remember you getting out of the car. I'd never seen a boy look so scared."

Jack frowned. "I was terrified. I'd been in so many foster homes." He seemed to look through me. "So many bad places."

I reached for his cheek brining him back to me. "Jack, you never told me what happened. You don't have to tell me, but I know bad things happened. I'm just glad Evelyn found you."

His eyes focused back on me and the present. "I was in bad shape. Every bad foster house you could ever think of? I ended up there. I know the other guys went through a lot of foster care, but they caused trouble. I went through so many foster houses because the people who were suppose to take care of me ended up getting arrested or just tired of me." He absent mindedly stroked my arm looking ahead of him. I had my chin on his chest and watched his face. He was going to a bad place but he looked as though he needed to get it over with. "I'd been to every abusive house. I was beat at some houses molested in others, sometimes both. I don't need to go into details. Some scars heal but the memories are never gone. The last house I was at they beat me within inches of my life. The people's oldest daughter had just left for college and came back that weekend to get the rest of her things when she found me curled up in my room bleeding bad. She rushed me to the hospital and kept me with her for a full week after. Then she brought me into the system and demanded a background check on my next house. She didn't want to leave me but she was just getting her life back together. She knew her father was verbally abusive but she didn't realize he had escalated. Her mother was a small sheltered woman who was too afraid of her husband to do anything. I ended up with Evelyn after that." I saw tears in his eyes. "I never tried to find my real parents. Evelyn was always enough."

I leaned forward kissing the tears that escaped the corner of his eyes. I couldn't say anything even if I knew what to say. He knew what I meant and gave me a gracious kiss. I had missed this for so long, the understanding we used to have. We didn't need words; it was the presence of the other that got us through.

He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and smiled. "How about a better topic. I don't do this usually." He ran a hand down my arms and traced the outline of a raised scar on my side just above the boxers I had borrowed. "Still have it?" He sounded upset trying to get a better look.

I pulled the sheet down looking at where he was tracing. The scar was circular and was covered by a tattoo. The fact the scar was raised gave a bit more life to the tattoo. A plain black tribal sun with long jagged rays swallowed the scar into its center. Back when I was sixteen I went to a party with my friend Ryn, short for Kathryn. We were dancing and having a great time occasionally getting threatening looks from Rob and the guys because they didn't think our dancing was appropriate. But they were my brothers so nothing I did was appropriate. An ex-boyfriend of mine, Rudy, came over to me completely wasted. He started yelling at me saying how I was a slut and should have known better than to break up with him. Never mind that he had lied to me and had never broken up with his girlfriend, Rita, before asking me out. So naturally I slapped him and went back to dancing. He grabbed me and hit me with his bottle. It shattered and it decided to stab me with the broken bottle. The guys flew at him a second after he had stabbed me and nearly killed him if it hadn't been for the sirens down the street. Someone had called the cops telling about the party. We ran like hell out of the house and over to Ryn's place. Thankfully it was only two blocks down and although I struggled and complained I was secretly grateful my brother was carrying me. As soon as it had healed Rob took me to get my first tattoo. I decided if I had to live with the scar it might as well look decent.

I moved his hand from it and smiled. "It's a part of me. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He shook his head and stroked the bar skin of my back. "You and your memories. You hold on to them way too tightly."

I smiled. "They're what make me me."

Jack got out of bed taking me out with him. "Come on. We need to get dressed and downstairs incase something happens." He frowned. "I don't think Jerry would intentionally do something that would hurt mom. But something is still really wrong."

We were all watching an early Christmas movie. Amazing. Only a few days after Thanksgiving and the holidays were back in swing. Jack was laying down the length of the couch and I was laying across him head on his chest. He had an arm draped over my shoulder while his other hand held the remote as he pointed it at the television messing around with the color. Ebenezer Scrooge turned into a smurf one second and then turned into negative exposure making him look like he belonged on one of those channels that flickered porn on ever few seconds late at night. Angel and Sofi were falling asleep on the other couch and Bobby had run over to my house to find beer.

The door opened as I was closing my eyes. Angel sat up and Jack carefully moved me off of him so he could stand. Sofi had woken up and shook her head at me. We both knew this wasn't going to be good. She took her cell out and entered 911 onto the screen for quick access just incase someone lost their tempter. It was one thing when the Mercer's went after someone. It was something completely different if they went after each other, especially if it was concerning Evelyn.

Jerry stood in the middle of the hallway looking at his brothers. "What?"

Angel stepped forward. "You know what you did Jerry." He took out the envelope out of his pocket and threw the money on the ground.

Jerry's eyes bugged out of his head and he started shaking. "NO! You don't know who you're fucking with." He glanced around and stood stiffly. "Where's Bobby?"

At that second Bobby rounded around the corner and slammed Jerry onto the ground. "What are you hiding, Jerry? What the fuck is wrong with you? If you had something to do with what happened, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"

Angel and Jack jumped forward pulling Bobby off of Jerry. Angel stood forward holding his place making sure there was no jumping forward. "Bobby chill. Let me talk to him." He turned to Jerry pointing at the money. "We know you got caught up with the gangsters of the neighborhood."

Jerry pointed a finger at Angel. "Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders back. "Well it doesn't look good. With you going to cash Mom's life insurance check without telling us."

Jerry threw his hands in the air. "Mom took the policy out for the girls. Man, I didn't have anything to do with that. Come on.

Bobby jammed a finger into Jerry's chest. "You made the payments! Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!"

Jerry threw an empty beer can on the stairs at Bobby. "Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments? I paid all her bills! Where the fuck were y'all?

How many years did l have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

Angel pushed Bobby down in one of the chairs before he could run at Jerry. "So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?"

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Jack was already at the door. He opened it and a snowball appeared on the doorframe near his head. "What the fuck?"

A figure had his back to us with his finger in the air. "You're mother was a whore." His voice was muffled.

Jack swore. "Kid I don't know who the fuck you are but if-"

His words were cut off as the figure bent over to make a snowball. He threw it and it hit Jack square in the eyes. Jack swore and covered his eyes. He wiped it off and ran down the stairs. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

I saw a glint on the back of the figure's pants. "JACK NO!" I threw my head inside. "SOFI CALL 911!"

The figure turned around with a long barreled gun and pointed it at Jack.

"JACK!" Bobby appeared at my shoulder but it was too late. The gunman shot Jack in the shoulder. A red stain immediately started to cover his white shirt. He fell to his knees as a van gunned around the corner people jumping out with machine guns.

I went forward but Bobby grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. I struggled as bullets ripped across the front of the walls breaking the glass and riddling the walls.

I crawled toward the door and Bobby grabbed my ankle. "Luce, don't fucking move."

I tried kicking out of his grip. "NO! I'm not leaving Jack out there."

"Give us a second."

"We may not have a second!"

"Lucia!" His tone was angry. "He's my fucking brother I'm not going to leave him out there. I know you love him but I'm not letting you get shot up too. There's nothing so important that you can't wait a second."

"Bobby you don't understand. I can't let Jack die. I'm fucking pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:**

**o.O **

**Oh yes it's a cliffhanger. I know I'm evil.**

**You're just going to have to wait and see as Jack's life hangs in the balance.**

**I know I'm going to hell and everyone is cursing me out, it's okay.**

**ONLY two reviews, which upsets me even if they're from my two favorite readers. Jeeze people I know you read it, I like criticism along with reviews. I like knowing what people think.**

**So special thanks:**

**Sadvirture: As always I love getting your reviews. And it's not the chapter sorry. Next chapter, you know if they make it out of the house.**

**xNegAttentionx: I know I'm mean and you're most likely hating me after this chapter more than the last one. And yes I'm not letting anyone know his fate. YET. The rest of the story really depends all on next chapter. You know how it goes. I love long arse reviews, really I do. Thanks for letting me know I'm doing my job right.**


	11. Gunshots and Hospital Beds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my own characters and my cell phone. Even that I like to pretend I do not own because there's this asshole who happens to be stalking me. And it's pissing me off because at the current time I do not know how he got my number but I have two leads. And if they turn out to be true I'll end up getting suspended from school because I will end up jumping someone.**

**So I do not own Four Brothers, only Lucia and my own goddamn violent tempter.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Lucia!" His tone was angry. "He's my fucking brother I'm not going to leave him out there. I know you love him but I'm not letting you get shot up too. There's nothing so important that you can't wait a second."_

"_Bobby you don't understand. I can't let Jack die. I'm fucking pregnant."_

* * *

Okay so it was a lie but it had the effect I wanted. Bobby let go of my ankle which he had kept a death grip on refusing to let me go. The bullets had let up for a second and I took that as a chance to run. Bobby had taken a shot over my shoulder when I screamed and took down Jack's shooter. I flew over the snow bank rolling over until I reached Jack.

The gunmen returned fire on the house but seemed to have forgotten about us. Jack was groaning clutching his arm. I lifted his head onto my lap applying pressure on the gunshot wound.

He clenched his teeth and scrunched his eyes. "Luce, what the fuck are you doing out here? Get to your house; I don't want you out here."

I wanted to laugh at what he was saying. It didn't matter where you were on this street if you moved you were going to get killed. "I'm not leaving you here." I tore the cell phone out of my jeans and dialed 911. I don't know if Sofi had called it in and I wasn't taking any chances. I heard the voice on the line and took comfort in recognizing it. "Ryn, thank god its you. I need an ambulance right now."

He voice lost its calm. "That's for you? I thought it was at-OH SHIT."

"I know I know. It's not me but it's Jack, please Ryn if there's anything you can do to make them get here faster I swear we need it. There are at least ten gunmen I think there's about three," I looked over the snow bank to see someone fall, "make it four down."

I could almost see her nod on the other end. "Travis is driving I'll put on a dispatch to him to move his fucking ass. And I'm calling Green right now for backup. Hang in there sweetie. Travis will be there like hell if he hears you're in the middle of it. He's traveling with James so don't worry about a thing."

I hung up with her a new hope in me. Travis was Ryn's husband and one of the best EMT guys out there. James was his brother and a pretty good friend of mine. Between the two of them Jack would be okay. I hoped.

Jack opened his eyes looking at me as if trying to calm me. "Baby, it's okay. Just leave me here and get out of here."

Now I noticed he'd been shot on the leg but it looked at though it had just been a flesh wound not entering. I moved my hand down and breathed a sigh of relief at being right. I may be able to keep the pressure on his shoulder but I couldn't deal with a leg shot too. "Jack. I am not leaving you here, the ambulance is coming it's going to be okay." I pressed my lips to his and felt him shivering in pain. There was absolutely no way I was leaving him here.

All this time the shooting had been blazing around us. I suddenly heard silence and looked over just in time to see Jerry ram his car into the blue van that was just about to run Bobby over. On the street next to us Travis and James were jumping out of the ambulance and over to us. Bobby and Angel arrived at the same time Travis and James brought over the gurney. Jerry stumbled out of the car and Sofi moved so far out of the house I almost thought she flew.

I grabbed Bobby by the front of his shirt and forced him to look at me. "Bobby I'm going with Jack. You find out who the fuck did this. You can take every gun I own with you. I refuse to go to another funeral."

He nodded and grabbed something from his pocket shoving it onto my left ring finger that was already occupied with a plain silver band. It still slid on and now looked as if it was engagement ring and wedding band. "It was one of mom's old rings I meant to give it to you yesterday; it was the one she always talked about giving to you. If anyone gives you trouble at the hospital I figure you can just say you're Jackie's wife." He looked at me sternly. "We're going to have a talk about this whole pregnancy thing later."

James helped me into the back of the ambulance and I shouted over to Bobby before we shut the doors. "Just so you know I'm not pregnant. It was the only thing I could think of that would actually get you to let go of me."

I watched him stare at me for a second as we drove away. He'd be mad later but right now we all had more important things to worry about. I reached around James holding tightly to Jack's hand as we sped off to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You don't understand miss."

"I understand perfectly." You're refusing to let me see my husband even though he's been shot and no one has been able to tell me anything!"

I'd be going at it with this nurse for about three minutes. Usually I'm not this irritated with nurses because I know how annoying it is to work at a hospital in Detroit it. I took a long breath and apologized. "I'm very sorry. It's just been over an hour and no one has been able to tell me anything. I don't mean to be a crazy bitch about this. I know how busy it gets around here. I'm just extremely worried."

The nurse looked more relaxed now that she saw I had calmed. She must have been in her early forties and was used to women acting out. She took in my age and the ring on my finger and gave me a hug. "It's okay sweetie. I know it's hard, have you been married long?"

I shook my head. "Not long at all." I laughed running a hand through my hair. "Sometimes it doesn't even feel as if we're married yet."

She smiled and waved to a doctor that was walking down the hallway. "Give me a second sweetie; let me see if I can find something out for you."

I watched her walk away to consult the doctor. He looked at me raised his eyebrow and walked over. "Since when did you get married Lucia?"

I nervously smiled. "Hey Luke. Uh, you're not going to kick me out are you?"

Luke rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he looked at me. We had gone out for a brief time then realized we were much better off as friends. We didn't have the time for a commitment and didn't even make it to a third date. "No, I'm not going to throw you out as long as you promise me when Bobby and the others get here they wont shoot up the place."

"Let's be serious Luke, no one can promise that. But I'll do my best. So what can you tell me about Jack?"

He looked at his chart and back at me. "Well, _Mrs. Mercer,_ Jack will be just fine. He came out of surgery about five minutes ago and I can show you to his room. You got here just in time, a few more minutes and he would have lost too much blood. Can you give him any of yours?"

"I don't know you can test it though right? You know I'm not anemic."

He nodded and led me to a side room. "I just need to take a sample as procedure then I'll take you to his room okay?"

"Anything you say." I watched as he took out the needle and reminded myself Jack was worth it. Although I'd kick his ass later for making me get a needle the size of a super size straw in my arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was falling asleep in the chair by Jack's bed. I don't care what anyone says, hospital chairs are damn comfortable. Than again I could fall asleep in anything He had still been out when I reached the room and the neurologist told me he just had to sleep it off.

"Lucia?"

I jumped forward and reached my hand toward Jack. "You're awake." I hooked my foot to the chair to bring it over to the edge of his bed.

His voice was hoarse. "What happened?"

"You got shot."

He looked down at his shoulder and winced. "I only got shot once."

I gave him a look. "Once is enough. It hit a major artery or something I don't remember. I wasn't paying too much attention besides making sure you were still breathing."

"When can I go home?"

I pressed a hand to my forehead. "Jack, sweetie. We nearly lost you and you already want to go home? Have I mentioned lately how big of a moron you are?"

I watched him smile and pull me towards him with his good arm. "But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

He motioned me to lie next to him. "Come on you know I don't like sleeping alone."

I looked around me. The rest of the room was empty but still. "You're serious?"

He slid the safety bar from the bed and pulled me next to him. He arranged me so he could look at me but still hold onto me tightly. Once I was settled he raised the bar again and pulled the sheet over me. "So what happened? I remember yelling at you to get back to your house and it was weird after that. It was really dark but I kept hearing your voice." He was softly stroking my hair while he was talking. "I wanted to let go a few times but I kept hearing you."

I bit my lip as I turned my head into his chest. "Not much happened. We called the ambulance and got you hear. When we left Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were going to check out the rest of the van. I told Sofi I'd call her when I found out anything."

Jack kissed the top of my head still stroking my hair. "So how did you get out of the house without getting shot up?"

I shrugged. "There was a brief reloading time in which I took to run out of the house."

"How'd you get past Bobby?"

"Not too easily, I just you know. I had to do my thing and scare him. Well not so much scare him as to put him in a state of shock so I could get past him."

Jack looked down at me. "How'd you manage that?"

"I told him I was pregnant."

"You're kidding."

"No. Well yes. I told him that but I'm not really pregnant."

"So how did you get them let you in here? Friends with the doctors?"

"Uh yeah. That and I told them I was your wife." I held up my hand showing him the ring.

He looked down at it impressed. "Jeeze I knocked you up and got married in one day. Who knew I could move that fast? Well I don't remember the wedding but that's fine with me. We can always relive the wedding night."

I lightly slapped his chest and moved closer to him. Even in the hospital where I nearly lost him not long ago I felt safer in Jack's arms than I even had on my own.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Awwwwww He's not dead. Well yet.**

**I'm going to continue this to the end of the movie, so death and destruction are still ahead. Maybe not for Jack but there's always Lucia and the others.**

**Yeah I know, I know.**

**But look no cliffhanger this time.**

**Sorry about the late update. I went to a party Friday that ended up getting broken up early due to some…uh issues So I ended up crashing at a friend's place until today when I had to do some shopping for the house and yeah…**

**Did I mention Thursday we had a trip for my Oceanography class (in which I am the youngest person) and that we spent 80 of the time at the beach when it was around 25 degrees and I though my head would explode? Plus the 10 degree wind chill?**

**I apologize for the short chapter but I'm writing this instead of doing the homework I never got the chance to do so yeah…**

**P.S. Maybe I will consider making a few more fanficts for other stories before I go back to my book…which has been on a wee little hiatus which is pissing off everyone I know. **

**So thanks go out to:**

**Lacy: Nice to know I have other readers. Thanks and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Murtaghfanatic: aww thanks. I think the only reason I write decently is because I write in real life. When I finish this the hiatus on my book is officially off and my friends can stop swearing at me to get back to my real job.**

**XNegAttentionX: have I mentioned how much I love you? Haha malevolent is one of my favorite words as a side note. Yes I am mean it's my job. And the thing about guitarists? Yeah not just you, defiantly not just you. According to my friend its pianists too. But then she goes off in a dream place about how long their fingers are and yeah…**

**Sadvirtue: I didn't mean to put it off. Although we're both paying for things we've done. And don't worry sneaking out of the house for Big D and the Kid's Table is defiantly okay. Babbling is good. It makes me laugh in study hall when I read the reviews after having a shitty day.**

**Writer by Nature: It's up! A new one will closely follow. Just you know, not tonight.**

**VivienLeigh17: Holy crap. Another new reviewer! You know no idea how special I feel. People must actually like this story.**


	12. An End and New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lucia and my laptop.**

* * *

I heard my phone ringing and reached to grab it. After slapping something solid for about ten seconds I realized I was hitting Jack. He opened his eyes to look and me and reached to the table beside him to grab my phone. "Hello?"

I heard swearing on the other end. "Jack, where the hell is Lucia?"

Jack handed the phone to me and I winced hearing Bobby's voice swearing over the other end. "Yes Bobby."

"Why didn't you call us to tell us he woke up?"

"I'm sorry Bobby he came out of surgery and still wasn't awake I figured I'd call you when he woke up. Then he woke up and forced me to sleep."

I could almost feel Bobby miming strangling me. "We'll be there in two minutes." He hung up.

I rested my head on Jack's chest running my fingers across his shoulder. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Make such a quick recovery. You were shot yesterday and they have to give you drugs to keep you in bed so you don't try to escape."

He brushed my hair from my face and bent down to kiss me. "I don't like hospitals, I have better things I could be doing."

I lifted my chin to look at him confused. "Such as?"

He smiled playfully lifted my shirt up from beneath the sheets. "Oh I could think of a few things."

"How about we worry about getting you better little brother?" Bobby strode forward and punched Jack in his good arm. "Just like you to go get shot so you didn't have to do any work." He sounded like Bobby but for a few moments his eyes betrayed the worry he truly felt.

Angel and Sofi walked in behind him pulling up chairs around the bed.

Jerry walked in from behind them nodding to one of the nurses. "So I hear they're going to release you. Don't keep anyone in a hospital anymore do they?"

Sofi and I stood to the side as Jack got dressed in clean clothes his brothers had brought. As soon as they were done he laid back into bed and I followed him still covering us with the sheet.

Luke leaned against the door frame surveying us all. "Lucia please tell me you're wearing pants under there."

"I'm wearing pants under here." I smiled as Jack nodded sadly.

Luke made his greetings and checked Jack's dressings. "Well just finished the paperwork and I know you're all anxious to get home. Just some precautions to take okay? No heavy lifting, no guns heavier than a starting pistol, and no hockey for at least two weeks. I'll give you some painkillers just incase."

I looked up at Luke a bit surprised. "I thought you said he'd need blood."

Luke laughed. "I thought we'd need some extra, you're blood's processing through right now with results."

I scrunched up my nose. "Are you telling me I had you draw all that friggin blood for nothing?"

A nurse appeared at Luke's shoulder smiling at me. "Oh not at all Mrs. Mercer. You match your husband's blood type if some sort of problem should ever arise again." She gave me a smile that made me think she defiantly wasn't from around here. Must be an intern. She waggled a finger at me. "But no giving blood anytime soon."

Jack had gotten out of bed at Luke's words and pulled me out behind him. We were gathering out things as the nurse was speaking. Her voice was bothering me slightly. She was way too happy. "And why is that?"

She smiled and patted my shoulder as if I was a child. "Oh you know."

I gave her a blank look. "If I had a clue I wouldn't be asking you."

Luke looked over her shoulder at the paperwork she had and his eyes widened. Her face lit up and she gave Jack and me a hug each. "Oh! I didn't know you hadn't found out yet. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

I felt my face go into shock and Jack just stared at me. It was naturally my luck that a one in a million chance found me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and I were sitting on the couch in silence. No one had said a word on the way home. Doubt anyone could. We had been sitting there just holding hands. The way the nurse had looked at me had been in complete confusion on why I wasn't jumping for joy and why my 'husband' and his family looked completely speechless.

"Jack." I whispered his name so low I wasn't sure if he had heard it.

He squeezed my hand and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He looked at me confused expecting something more. "Yeah, how about you?"

I lifted my free hand to touch my stomach. "I think so."

He hesitantly brought his hand to mine. "This is a big change."

"I know."

"I'm not leaving."

"I know."

"I'm still going after Sweet."

I looked at him feeling love and at the same time worry. "I know."

He smoothed his hand over my stomach again, this time more confident. "But I'm going to be more careful. I have a family to look out for now." He slid closer to me giving me full eye contact. "I'm scared, I'm sure not as much as you are. But I can promise I'm never going to leave you. I loved you before this and I love you now." He laced his fingers with mine on my stomach never looking away from my eyes. "I want to be the father I never had. I want to be the man you need in your life."

I smiled at him looking at our hands joined over my stomach. I was 21 and I was pregnant. I lasted longer than most girls I knew, but I was still so young. I wanted a family though, I always had. Jack was everything I wanted the man in my life to be. I kissed him gently. "I know we'll be fine. I have you here." I relaxed and smiled wider trying to lighten the mood. "Now would probably be the wrong time to let you know twins run in my family isn't it?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sofi, Camille and I sat together my couch watching the girls play with dolls in the other room and watching Dracula. The guys had gone to Green's house to pay respect to his wife and see what they could do.

Sofi watched as Jonathan was in bed being sucked, bitten, and pretty much raped by three female vampires. "Why are we watching this?"

I saw the remote on top of the TV. "Because we're all too lazy to get up."

Camille stretched back placing her feet back on top of the little coffee table we had all been using as a footstool. "So Lucia. That must have been a shock today."

"Shock doesn't even begin to describe it." I nervously ran my hands over my stomach. "Terrified out of my fucking mind may be suitable."

Camille placed and arm around me in a motherly fashion. "It'll be okay. Jackie loves you. I mean we can all see it and Jerry told me that a long time ago. He used to say he was glad Jack had gotten out of here but he felt bad he never said goodbye right. Evelyn used to speak to me about what you two were like when I saw her or she got letters form the boys." She smiled sadly looking at her girls. "We all miss her. This whole thing is terrible. Do you know she was going to try to get them all together for Christmas this year?"

I smiled. "Yeah, she was telling me about it. Kept making sure I'd be home and would have Christmas with her. Make sure I saw Jack. It was always about making sure I finally saw Jack again. She wanted things to be good with us again. I mean after I lost my mother I had Rob and the Mercers. After I lost Rob, well I still had Evelyn. It was harder not having Jack around."

Sofi nodded. "Bobby was the only one on the dark about it. Angel told me, but he didn't realize how much you two cared about each other." She sighed. "Maybe someday I can get Angel to commit to something."

Camille and I laughed. "Sofi trust us, he is very committed. If he wasn't you wouldn't be staying here and you sure as hell wouldn't be seeing him every night."

I looked at Camille. "So how long before you think it'll start showing?"

Camille looked me up and down. "I'd say a defiant change by the fourth month. You'll realize it by your second or third but you'll see a change in the fourth." It went without saying I would notice morning sickness in those months before it showed.

Sofi rubbed my arm. "You're going to make an amazing mother. You've babied the boys for years and you just have that way about you."

I hugged each of them tightly. "Thanks. I've never been more scared in my life but I know that I have people I can call for help." I smiled. "And of course people to call when I think I want to kill Jack for getting me pregnant."

The front door opened and the guys walked in. They all looked grim and I didn't blame them. They had buried a mother, a friend and nearly a brother all in a week. Even for Detroit standards that was tough.

Bobby looked at the three of us. "Can you give us a moment please?"

Whether it was the fact he looked so tired or that fact he had actually used please we nodded to Bobby and made our way into the kitchen taking the girls with us to make a mock dinner.

The girls ran out to the living room a few minutes later with sandwiches for their daddy and uncles, with Camille and Sofi taking up the rear with drinks and food for themselves.

I felt a chin on my shoulder and arms circle around my waist. "Hey beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know you really don't need a pick up line with me."

"It's not a pick up line." He kissed my neck lightly. "I just like telling you how beautiful you are, I think you forget sometimes."

I placed my hands over his slightly swaying. "We're going to have a baby."

We swayed together in silence taking it in. Just a few years ago we had been graduating from high school without a care in the world. Many of the girls had already had at least one baby. Here I was at 21 scared because I'd never thought of this. At least I had had the advantage of being out of school.

Jack leaned against the counter holding me in front of him taking me in. He had a serious face on and I couldn't help but smile. Jack could pull off serious but he was making me nervous. I think he even sensed it because he smiled. "So, don't your boobs grow really big when you get pregnant?"

I threw a dishtowel at him and laughed walking out into the living room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Have I mentioned lately how much I look forward to this?"

Jack was rubbing my arms as we lay in bed. The day had gone by in a slow agonizing way. Jack and the other three had gone off to discuss some things without me. It frustrated me to no end. They had all agreed that I was no longer to be taken on any trips or included in discussion. I was officially too valuable because I was pregnant. I huffed and sighed knowing how Camille and Sofi must have been feeling. Except I doubted they really wanted anything to do with it at all.

Green had gone into autopsy even though the guys said they knew what happened. Green had found out Fowler, his partner, had been dirty. Of course at the time we couldn't prove it. Even if we could the guys would take revenge their way. There wouldn't be a wake, just a funeral in the morning. The guys told us they would do their best to attend but if they were held up we should make an appearance for them.

I had made all the calls I needed to. Ryn was informed of what happened and she was ecstatic. She gave me the list of every possible person I would ever need to consult and the number for her sister who had been three years ahead of us in school and had two little boys at the current time. I spent way too much time thinking today. I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Will it look like Jack's family or mine? What about a name? Well the name was a lie. I already knew the name for the baby no matter what sex it was. Jack would have pick at the middle name but I would pick the first name. The last name just seemed to be a given as Mercer.

I sighed taping new bandages onto Jack's shoulder. "Jack, trying to flatter me won't make me feel any better about you going on with this. You nearly died, what'll happen now?"

He kissed my forehead stretching his arm out to bring some life into it. "I'll be more careful this time. I have a family to take care of. Plus last time I was being hardheaded. I really should have seen through that snowball thing."

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. I really didn't have a right to. He was avenging his mother's killer and it was what he needed to do. I just was worried. I had finally gotten Jack back into my life and I had almost lost him once already. I didn't want that to happen a second time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. I wanted this to be what our life was like. Coming home at night and just laying beside one another. I didn't expect a normal life and I doubt I'd like one. Plus nothing could ever be considered normal for us and I really liked it better that way. I just wanted some time every once in a while where I could be next to him and not worry about where he was or what was going to happen.

Jack smoothed the kiss out ended it and watching me. "You're not going to argue?"

"No, I know you need to do this. I'm just scared."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

He wrapped an arm around my waist closing his eyes. "For being you and knowing this is what I have to do. For respecting me enough not to argue. For loving me even if I am a first class fuck up. Last but not least for taking me back and not freaking out when you realized we were going to have a baby."

I placed my head under his chin and followed suit closing my eyes. "Trust me I am freaking out. It's just not as bad when I know you aren't going anywhere this time around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We walked away from Green's grave and over to Evelyn's. Our heads were bowed against the fierce wind as we stood in silence.

Bobby touched the top of the grave and walked away. "We're sending some of Sweet's guys to hell."

Everyone followed suit and walked away. I was last and I stood there for an extra moment. I took a small piece of baby's breath from my pocket and placed it on top of Evelyn's headstone. "You always told me I brought a little bit of softness into the boys. I was the little breath of innocence they needed. You were the ribbon that held us together." My voice was shaking and my chest was burning. "You're still keeping us together Evelyn. I don't know how you manage it."

I walked a few yards further, still far behind from the others. I noticed Jack walking slowly as if he knew what I was doing and didn't want to move too far ahead. I stopped taking two calla lilies from my pocket and placing them on two separate headstones. To the left was my mother and to the right my brother. I never spoke to my mother's grave, I don't know why it was just something I never did. I took up position in front of my brother and smiled. "You know everyone came back. We all miss you Rob. Things would have been more interesting with you here. You never missed out on a good fight. Well, this is more like a war but it's for Evelyn. Jackie's back." I bit my lip. "We're going to have a baby. I really missed him and I still love him. You were right Rob. It doesn't matter how long someone is gone. You'll still feel them around." I brushed off some snowflakes that started to stick to the top. "Bye Rob, I'll be around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tell me you're fucking kidding." I flapped my arms up and down. It was impossible for them to keep me out of discussions. I forced my way in, although they still had the power to keep me out of the actual occurrence.

Jack shook his head. "Listen you need to go with Sofi and Camille. You'll be safe and yeah."

"And yeah is not an answer Jack. You don't even have a real plan. You-"

He quickly shut me up by kissing me. Damn him it worked every time. He rested his forehead against mine lacing our fingers together. "We're winging it as always. We always wind up on top. But we need you to stay with the girls. You know how it gets. You all have your own roles in what to do." He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm probably stupid for that but I do." I sighed. "Come back safe."

He nodded and walked off with Jerry and Bobby. I got in the car with Camille while Sofi took off in her car. She had her instructions and we were all waiting for a call to know what was next.

Camille and I took the girls shopping nervously glancing at each other and the clock every now and then. We went Christmas shopping and finally started to relax as we found some ironic gifts. Real gifts would come after; right now we needed something uplifting and funny. For Angel we found whitie tighties and Sofi got a fake chastity belt. For Bobby we found and exploding hockey puck. When you went to hit it, it would go up in a cloud of dust. It seemed funny although Bobby would probably get pissed and swear at the dust. So as a second part we found him a 'Grow Your Own Girlfriend'. That seemed a bit more appropriate.

My phone rang. "Yes?"

Sofi's voice was clear on the other end. She sounded relieved. "It's over. Sweet's somewhere nice and cold floating by his uncle. Of course all the guys were taken to the police station for questioning."

"We'll be there in five minutes."

Camille and I grabbed the girls and sped off to her mother's to drop them off. We met up with Sofi and piled into Camille's mini van and sped off to the police station.

I will say this now. We made an amazing and an intimidating trio. We pretty much completed the color spectrum and a few people standing by the doors looked at us in confusion. We were after all a strange group. Camille may have been the sweetest but hell knew you never messed with a young mother. She walked tall and stood at one end. In the middle was Sofi, proud and aware of her power she was the definition of the girl your parents warned you about. I took the other end and I was me. Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman.

All at once we converged at the poor man at the front desk yelling about a husband and boyfriends being locked dup for no reason. The poor man couldn't get a word in edgewise. He looked more than just a little shell shocked.

We continued this for about three minutes before side doors opened. Jerry was the first to be thrown out.

Camille threw herself onto his looking at his lip. "That is not a boo boo! He put a fist in your eye. You do not go around talking about people's mammas."

Jerry waved her hand away. "He talked about mine first."

Camille looked at him. "Did you get some licks in?"

Jerry laughed. "Of course."

Angel was next out with Sofi screaming at the detective that had punched him out of the room.

Bobby walked out on his own leaning against the counter as Jack stumbled out of another room.

I flipped off the detective inside. "You better not have laid a hand on him. He just got out of the gaddamn hospital."

Jack laughed and joined his brothers at the counter. Bobby looked at them. "You didn't say nothing, did you Jerry?"

Jerry shook his head. "I didn't say nothing man."

Bobby shrugged, "I did." We all stared at him as he laughed. "I told him I was banging his wife."

The other three nodded all admitting they did the same.

I looked at Camille and Sofi. "We're in relationships with teenagers."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The guys were in front of the house working on fixing the front. The three women stood on the front porch. We realized we were doing the same thing Evelyn had done for so many years. We were watching over her boys and loving them for all their flaws. Even Bobby, if it hadn't been for Bobby they might have all died. Bobby had told me later that day Sweet had admitted to killing the October kid. Supposedly October had witnessed some hit and was going to the police because he could positively identify the shooter and had some sort of proof of Sweet's link. Bobby had closed my brother's case for me and taken out revenge on Sweet not just for his mother but for one of his closest friends.

We waved the guys in for dinner. Bobby ruffled my hair and walked by with Angel and Jerry. I hopped down the steps where Jack was looking out onto the street. A bunch of kids had a hockey game playing. Five boys and a girl.

Jack wrapped his arms around me from behind turning back to the house. "Think mom would have liked it?"

I smiled looking at the four rose bushes sitting in pots in front of the house. When the weather got better they were going to plant to bushes in a row. One for each brother, just the way Evelyn always wanted it. "She would have loved it Jack."

"What about the question?"

I turned to Jack in confusion. He nodded his head back to the house and I noticed writing in the snow. I had been too busy looked at the gorgeous bushes to notice.

_LUCIA._

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_  
_JACK._

I turned in his arms kissing Jack with all I had. Just like all those other times before I didn't need words to make Jack understand me.

* * *

**A/N:  
That's that. :)  
Well I am considering writing a little epilogue, but I need at least 5 reviews for that. If I get over 5 reviews you can ask me any question you want and I will do my best to answer it in the epilogue. Yes anything, thats more of a reason to review.**

**Haha Yes blackmail for a final look on the story.**

**I really hope you liked it I know I had a hell of a fun time with it.**

**Happy Belated Halloween and a Blessed Sahmian to all.**

**Sorry this was late but I wanted to get it all together.**

**So thanks to my reviewers both of late and my faithful ones.  
**

**murtaghfan: Yes I kept him alive, and here he is back in action. Those Mercer boys they heal faster than vampires. The pregnancy thing is just fun to play with. Remember babbling Love.**

** Hikari no Tenshi: Nice to see new reviewers. Hope you enjoy the remainder of the story.**

**VivienLeigh17: Thanks as always. Hope you enjoyed the end.**

**To all my other readers I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**If you are reading this you have undoubtedly read my pervious chapters. So by now you know I am a poor girl and own little more than a laptop and the imagination that gets me by everyday. If I owned more I probably would be doing something more exciting with my time. Like sleeping on silk sheets and driving to school instead of taking the train.**

**Yes I know I have problems and yet I like to think you all love me anyway.**

* * *

It's been nearly four years since Evelyn's death and the boys went after Victor Sweet. I stood in the bedroom doorway of my children smiling to myself. Naturally not only had I gotten pregnant the first time, I had had twins. In the left bed little Robby was fast asleep facing his sister Evelyn. Robby had been given the full name of Robert October Mercer. He was named after both of his uncles and it was decided his nickname would be Robby. I don't think we would be able to handle another Bobby Mercer this soon in our lives. Evelyn was of course Evelyn Rose Mercer. We had thought about Evelyn Lily but I surprised Jack at deciding not to give little Evelyn her maternal grandmother's name. It seemed right in my mind that she was Evelyn Rose. Roses were the thing that had always brought us together and it just fit.

Jack tugged at my shirt closing the door before me and holding me close. He had come back for the week after recording his second album. He had gotten a record deal much to the surprise of everyone. It was decided he was not going to start up a rock band but he would still bring a few New York friends with him because he trusted both their talents and them personally. I had gone on one tour with him and decided it was a bit too early for me to do so when the kids were so little.

We had kept my house and whenever he wasn't on tour Jack was home with his family. Surprisingly he was home more than I thought he would be and I wouldn't have minded. He was happy and doing something he loved. He was still supposing his family and made sure we were always fine.

However it had happened Ryn had had a baby girl just a month after the twins were born so the two of us spent a lot of time together. I had entered the kids in day care for the fall so I was excited about being able to go back to work, even if Jack made enough to support us and move us somewhere else. It didn't matter how much he made. Nothing short of a firebomb would make us leave this street or Detroit.

Up until the time I had to go to the hospital Johnny had changed me from bartending to doing the books for the bar and doing other filing. It was a good job and I didn't have to stay on my feet all day. Any of the usually who didn't see me bartending asked Johnny what was going on. They were all excited about me having a baby and when time came that we found out I was having twins money rolled in from everywhere to go to their favorite bartender. I never knew how much I was appreciated until the day Johnny handed me an envelope at the end of one week that had $5,000 inside.

I turned in Jack's arms and traced the tattoo on his shoulder. He had done the same thing I did and made the best of his scar by covering it with a tattoo. He had gotten a snowball tattooed over it and after our kids were born he added their names inside, to remind himself of that day. _Our kids._ I was still surprised every time I thought about it. We had two healthy and amazing kids. Somehow two fuck ups had managed kids that weren't born with devil horns or any kind of deformity from years of doing the wrong thing.

Jack laced our fingers together looking at the small matching ring tattoos we had got on our ring fingers. We had gotten married not too long after Robby and Evey were born. It was a small ceremony with only our closest present. We had gotten matching tattooed wedding bands just because it seemed as if it was our thing to do. Around our fingers the words 'Amas Veritas' were intertwined. It meant True Love in Latin and for whatever reason I liked that better than having our names connected. "We have some beautiful babies Lucia Mercer."

I smiled at him nodding drowsily. "That we do." I took his hand and led him to our bedroom where I pulled him beside me laying my head on his chest. It was always nice having him home. I slept better with him next too me. Plus it was always more fun singing lullabies with Jack. A light would go on in his eyes as he held his son and daughter.

As for the kids uncles they had been extremely supportive and had grown in their own way. Jerry and Camille had visited and had given each of us advice in our new roles as parents. I somehow think Camille's advice was better than Jerry's. After all the whole 'looking the other way' policy only worked for a short time and only applied when it made me the bad guy. Camille was expecting a baby in two more months and she and Jerry were ecstatic to find out they would have a little boy.

Angel had taken Sofi away and they were currently in Chicago. He had finally proposed to her, but a wedding date still hasn't been set. In truth I think Angel just did it so Sofi would stop bitching. Angel had gotten a job as head of security for some new firm. Having an ex conman/hustler/solider on your side showing you how the bad guys could easily get by your security was a very good thing. They came back for holidays because our new policy was spending as much time with our family as we could. Speaking of family Sofi had called me the other night asking advice on how she should break the news to Angel she was three months pregnant. I told her not to wait much longer or he'd probably guess that she wasn't just gaining a little weight for nothing.

Bobby was back home. He was in Evelyn's house and had remodeled it and it was amazing. He still kept everyone's room the same, he just couldn't change that. He had helped Jerry get his only dream put into motion and the old garage was in the last stages of renovation and already they had offers on offices from big name corporations who were looking for a new place to set up in Detroit. Bobby still occasionally did his thing but it became a less occurrence. I claimed it was because he finally realized he wasn't some 16 year old hot shot anymore. He claimed it was because people finally realized a force more powerful than Sweet or the police was back in town. Bobby had reconnected with a girl he had gone to school with, Monica Free. For Bobby it was a pretty serious relationship seeing as the fact they'd been together for two years and hadn't tried killing each other. As long as Bobby was happy everything was fine. It was good to see him smile, even if it was a little unnerving.

Jack ran his fingers through my hair as my head followed the motion of his rising and falling chest. "You know there's something I never asked you."

"What's that?" I was only half paying attention. Jack was extremely warm and I had had a long day. If nothing else he made an extremely comfortable pillow.

"What did Rob put on the lighter for you?"

I raised my head slightly to look at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Bobby and I were talking about it the other day when we went to the cemetery. We remember how Rob spent forever perfecting everyone's picture. I just couldn't remember yours."

I replaced my head on his chest smiling to myself. "It was a small heart with the initials C J inside of it."

Jack stopped playing with my hair. "CJ?"

He wasn't going to let me sleep. It was cute, but very tiring. He knew I'd been up and yet he was still going to pursue this. I lifted myself up onto my elbows looking up at Jack. "Rob said I was going to fall in love with him and get married and he'd be amazingly happy."

"You never told me about CJ." Jack looked genuinely hurt.

I touched his cheek and kissed him with all I had left in me. "Never though I would ever have to explain myself to you Cracker Jack."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well this is the official end. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I know it was shorter than most of the fan fictions out there. But I also only kept with the storyline of the movie.**

**There won't be a sequel, sorry but you really just have to let Jack and Lucia go on with the rest of their lives in peace.**

**A last thanks to my reviewers for chapter 12.**

**Vivien: that you and I hope you enjoyed this last bit.**

**Lacy: here's the final bit. hope you've enjoyed it.**

**louchan1987: I promised there would be and Epilogue, and here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**NeNa666: hope this cheered you up while you were sick )**

**Murtaghfanatic: as alwyas I thank you soo much. hope you'll enjoy this last bit**

**fAtAlflAme: Yes I did, thank you for your review.**

**and as always**

**XNegAttentionX: dun dun dun the Epilogue! And hey whats better than having BOTH a boy and a girl? not much. hey if you ever need some sarcasitc caracter in future you have my blessing to borrow Lucia. haha you can even ask me if you just need a snarky line or two. Hope you've enjoyed it all. )**

**For those who are looking for other good Four Brother's fan fition check out**

**XNegAttentionX's story Running Out Of Pain**

**And also Adopted Sister by touchnotthecat**

**Those are my two current favorites. **

**If you've written one let me know gods know I love good fan fiction.**

**Until next time my friends happy writing.**


End file.
